Vampire Academy: Black Dawn
by LongLoreLover
Summary: In this hypothetical seventh book, Rose Hathaway has her life torn apart as humans learn the truth of vampires. Along the way, myths will be revealed, and the difference between shadow and truth will be obscured. War has never been more strategic, and Rose will need all the help she can get, but who can she trust when even one of those closest to her resort to the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Delasko

The ideal sunset: One laced with orange, light bleeding into the sky's purple and black as the Sun left our world behind for greater pickings? We can delude ourselves all we want, but everything has preferences, and Earth was not the sun's. But I wish it was. Vaitaga could not attack in sunlight because of the radiation. But at night, they made up for lost time with their scary speeds. I hate sunset for that reason, no matter its beauty; death always follows right afterwards. And the stronger the Vaitaga, the more radiation they could handle; and soon they could become DayWalkers, just as today's media and movies made.

"Delasko?"a voice calls with concern, and I flinch. I should be able to sense my sister coming, but again, I got preoccupied. Not good, especially with dark approaching so quickly. I hated winter.  
And so did my sister, Eracia. She was bundled in a hooded wool coat that must've costed her hundreds of my hard-earned Gestra. Humans called their bartering money, but seriously, it was surprisingly fragile and bland compared to what Gestra was. Eracia was 7 years old, yet already carrying herself as the dignified woman I know she'll grow up to become, but god did she have to buy so much!? I know her friends were loaded, and honestly, she seemed to always be buying things for them anyway. But I promised mother I'd protect her, and who knows what she'd resort to to please those rich pricks.  
Mother.  
"Delasko?" Eracia asks with impatience, and I grunt, "What now?"  
She smiles and walks up to me, swinging her hips left and right in a drunken manner. I didn't like what she was trying to do, and so I step back a foot, which she closes anyway, ignoring my hint for her to stay the _fang_ away from me. "Bro, do you remember Ralesk?"  
God did I not want to. Ralesk was one of those rich pricks I mentioned earlier, except he had a tendency to try and _fang_ my sister, which was totally not good with me. He once touched her arse in front of me, and I slashed him across the face with my nails, no weapon. The scars covered up hours later( we Wolferfa heal extremely fast), but Ralesk got my message: Act like my sister was crap, and his face would look worse than it."  
But instead of reminding my sister of that unfortunate(for Ralesk) incident, I reply, "You mean the douchebag that still is one? Yeah, I remember him." My sister snorts and looks me. "Well, would you mind if we were dating?"  
I so don't need this right now, especially when we're still far away from Sasha, our friendly Makesta. I'll explain all these terms later when my sister and I aren't in danger of being killed. Hell, I'll in throw in some more things. But as for the dating thing. "Do I mind, hell yes. But seeing as you two are already kinda dating, I don't have anything say **right** now. But we really got to get back right now. "  
She gives me a look of despair, as if she'll die if I don't give her a complete answer, but the sun is gone now, and the sky is a canvas of black and yellow. I don't need my enhanced hearing to know that the Vaitaga are out there, along with other dangers. Eracia gave me a look, and then planted her feet. "I'm not moving until you give me your word that you won't kill my boyfriend."  
I gave her a look of disbelief now, and voiced my anger. "I do not have time for your bullshit! If you need more blessing, find another boy who isn't such a douche. And we are going now!" I grabbed her by the arm, and she tried to pull back, which really didn't work. Only men could be Wolerfa, and Eracia was a beginning Drakisstai. I had years of strength, natural power, and anger on my side. I walked to the edge of the roof, ignoring her swears and complaints, scanning the dark fringe of bushes some hundred feet from the roof. I needed to get within Sasha's magical barriers; her magic made an area seem like there was more radiation than there actually is. So long as the Vaitaga wasn't cocky or a DayWalker, we were usually safe.  
The roof was thirty feet from the ground, and would land us down in a shady part of Wal-Mart's Parking Lot. Still, it was better than going back through the store. Leaping down with Eracia, I automatically scanned the environment; my senses were saying this wasn't right. Eracia obliviously continued you rambling, not catching on that I wasn't listening. Walking slowly, I ignore the noisy crunch my combat boots make on the asphalt, the crickets that...have gone quiet.  
"Get down!"I yell as the air is ramming into my face, meaning something is pushing it towards me. I don't look to see if Eracia is on the ground, I surge forward. A body slams into mine, and I'm rolling back with it, throwing it to the ground and rolling on top before slashing with my claws. They within an inch of the Vataiga's neck before it catches it, and I dig into its right shoulder with my other hand, trying to cause pain. It starts to falter, and I bear down on it, pressing my face into it.  
"You ready to die?" I growl, letting my voice become deeper, more menacing. The Vaitaga struggles to push me off, and I laugh before throwing myself to the left and rolling. Eracia screams and I surge to my feet dodging a stake thrust from one of the Vaitaga. Weird, Vaitaga normally use only their fangs and natural weapons. Still I don't spare anymore thought. Twisting my body to get on the blindside, I duck under a backhand slash, and surge forward, knocking the creature over.  
It falls hard, but is up almost immediately, wielding the stake. I just notice that it is silver, and has a geometric pattern on the bottom. Quite fancy if I do say so myself.  
I catch a _crunch _behind and jump above the Vaitaga in front of me. Let's just say that they aren't expecting it, and I dig my claws into the side of Walmart before looking down, and see their eyes are transfixed on me. Well good.  
"Hey!" I yell down, and they flinch as if I slapped them. I take this time to view them: One of the Vaitaga are female, the other male. The female is about five nine, has a slight tan, and I have to say it, a great body. Her chest is broad, her hips nice, I must say, she's hot. Her hair is almost black, just a brown shade too light, and her eyes are studying in me, although she's having a much harder time than me distinguishing my features. The man is a couple feet from her, and also handsome. His chest is thick and even through his suit I can see his muscles bulge. His eyes are a light blue, and his face in a pissed off line; he obviously didn't think I'd be able to live long. Then I notice that they don't look pissed, but expectant.  
"Shit." I swear before I hear the pull of the trigger. I throw myself off the wall and land in a battle-crouch tuning to my ears. The gunman is on the roof. I twist my mouth and let off a snarl of anger and turn to see the woman pelting towards me. Even for Vaitaga she's fast, and very determined. I roll to the side as she lashes out with her foot, grab the leg she is on, and pull her. She utters a surprised _oof_ as she hits the ground and I slam her head into it before swiveling my head back in the direction she came.  
"Hathaway!" the man on the ground shouts and he comes charging towards me. I also catch the scent of the Gunman, who has just leaped down from the roof, and drawn the oh-so-sweet(sarcasm) smell of silver. Damn I need to get out of here. Eracia's gone and I'm happy for that, it means she won't have nightmares. I let loose all my barriers, and fall into myself, until I'm only a passenger.  
**AND THE WOLF TAKES CONTROL **

**My shirt tears and I grow even taller than my six foot one height, muscle twisting and growing as hormones and chemicals bring overload. My already sharp nails grow into two foot rakes and my hand grows around five times larger. My chest puffs out, the muscle and organs hardening and growing larger to meet the demands of my large body, all the while my heart thumps madly conducting the bodily ensemble. My teeth all sharpen into points, but my canines grow, and poke just out of my mouth. My tongue grows hooked barbs so even a lick can tear off meat and flesh. My back sharpens and my spinal cord receeds deeper into my back, a ridge of bone guarding it now. **

**Then comes the fur, which erupts in an explosion. The Vaitaga by this time have stopped, but I really don't care. They should fear me, be in awe. It's white as snow at first, but then it darkens, darkens till it is black as the night, only the stars, moon, and lights of Walmart allow me to be visible. My mouth lengthens out into a muzzle and my eyes turning a deeper blue, almost like electric ice. They tear, and red runs down to my snout in streaks before drying into part of the fur too. Pointed ears finish the exterior change and the last of my interior finishes in a powerful flourish; my throat twists and tightens and I draw in a vortex of air before howling. Screw if the humans hear.**

**I focus down on the Three Vaitaga which have regrouped together, and are regarding me with fear. Let them...I am a Wolfera...**

****Hey all it's LongLoreLover. I didn't want Vampire Academy to end, and so this will be my add-on to what could be a seventh book. It does have Rose and Dimitri and them, this just established something. The next chapter is Rose Hathaway, and will be uploaded Wednesday, (August 22, 2012). Enjoy, and live Vampire Academy. Remember: _They come first..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rose**

Enjoy!-LLL

Why does life always try to kill me? At first, it was Lissa's spirit, and her evil uncle Victor. Then, it was my love for Dimitri, and Mason getting killed instead of me when we got trapped by the Strigoi. I should've died in that, but instead I came away with my first _moljina_ marks, all at the death of my friend. Then, I lost Dimitri and Lissa I embarked on a wild quest so I could kill the man I loved. But that didn't work, and Dimitri returned after me. Then, I was accused of murdering a queen, although that was what everyone found out. I actually busted Victor Dashkov out of one of the best Vampire prisons, Tarasov. Then to finish it, I busted out of my own prison(actually I can't take credit for that, my friends came and freed me in a prison break, and with some C4), and had a Most Wanted and Kill on Sight stamped onto my head.

But after all that, I came away mostly unscathed. After Lissa, who is Queen by the way, was crowned, and the party started. Dimitri and I kissed. It filled me with warmth, and his face told me he was feeling the same way. We went back to our positions by the wall, but not before I saw my mother give me theI-Got-My-Eyes-On-You gesture. I smiled back at her and then have my eyes scan the crowd, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But it is a very small amount of people, and so I didn't have to be too keyed up. "I'll be back." I told Dimitri, and he nodded as I set off after Lissa.

Her eyes lit up when they saw me, and I gave her a wave. Running to me, I engulfed her in a hug and laughed as she tickled my side. "Hey, you seem happy." I noted and she bobbed her head extremely quickly. "I have the best news!"

There's a pause, and I realize she was trying to convey something through our now non-existent bond. I frowned and said, "Lissa..."

"Oh."She remembered, and then her face seemed to have mirrored mine. I decided to use my divert tactic. "Hey, these guys sure know how to throw a party!" Lissa laughed and shook her head. "No, the ones with wine are always the best. I'm actually still startled by all this, I mean how can I possibly go to college now?"

Her face was a little sad; Lissa really wanted to go to college. I mean, a human college, which was pretty much suicide because Strigoi could be any classmate so long as they wore a lot of make up, and put a little tan lotion on or something. But, we most definitely won't be able to go now, not with Lissa and her duties as Queen. I try to keep my face impassive and lecture, "What will happen will happen, regardless of the knowledge we will have to encounter it with..."

Lissa chuckled. "Why Guardian Hathaway, when did you start reading?"

I hugged her and replied, "Since the Internet was invented." And I'd started back towards my post on the wall when I saw Christian walking towards me.

"Well look who it is. Guardian Rose Hathaway, Strigoi Ender, Spirit-Reader, and the most badass girl I've ever met who I haven't slept with."

I snorted. "Lissa is more badass than me?"

"Well...she can heal plants and reverse Strigoi back to their original forms. That's pretty badass."

"She also has Spirit, which is cheating."

"Haha, well we can debate all day, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

I immediately grew serious. "What is it?"

Christian actually shuffled on his feet nervously. "Get Lissa, Belikov, and Jill, it's important."

I didn't even ask about Adrian, I hadn't seen the poor man in a while. No doubt he was either drinking, crying, or doing something that took his mind off me. My heart felt a pang, and I promised I'd treat those who help me with more compassion. Back to Christian, I nodded. "Should we meet you in your room, Lissa is kinda busy right now."

"Oh, you mean pleasing those rich pricks who probably are trying to influence her in some way or another?"

I laughed. "Yeah that's what _busy _passes for these days..."There was an unpleasant pause. "What are you doing these days?"I followed up and asked. Christian shrugged. "Not much. Mia has formed a gang of fighting Moroi called the Mana no not that Mana." Christian quickly reiterated. Mana was a group of rich royals back at St. Vladimir that harmed Lissa when they tried to make her join their gang. It still gave me unpleasant dreams, and yet it made me happy. Without Mana I would have never hooked up with Dimitri...

"Go on." I consoled, and Christian continued, "Well yeah aside from Mia and her group, I have to say they are quite formidable. Maybe as good as some guardians, they're trying to make stakes right now, not silver, but still magic-infused. I've also...been visiting Aunt Tash."

I still felt guilty as putting Christian's Aunt away, I mean she was the only family he truly had left. But the woman tried to frame me, and Rose Hathaway doesn't take that lightly. So I simply clasped my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I did. Truly, but Christian, I have something for you to ask her next time you see her."

This got his attention. "What is that?"

I took a deep breath. Should I dare ask? Would this destroy my relationship with Christian? Screw it, he needs to know. "The man...who described Tasha. He also said she was um...with somebody."

"And..?"Christian prodded, and I bit my lip. The information had been dwelling on me for a long time, and I really hoped it was a lie. So I asked anyway.

"Your aunt with a Strigoi, and I need to know who is."

Christian just stared at me, a snarky grin on his face. Then it disappeared.

"My Aunt would never be in league with those monsters!" He challenged, and I lost my temper, so easy is it when people challenge what you say.

"Really?! Do you really know your Aunt Christian, because you seemed just as shocked as me when she was trying to frame me for killing Queen Tatiana! Just ask her please."

"No! Damn it Rose!" He grabbed his hair, and walking in circles, breathing hard. I felt bad for the guy, I'm really not the best at breaking bad news...I could use some compulsion.

Finally, finally, Christian looked at me. "Okay. I'll ask."

"Really?" I couldn't fight the surprise in my voice. I was flabbergasted that he'd do such a thing.

"Yeah. Really. Because you're right, I don't know my aunt."And with those parting words, he walked away, and left me wondering if I just pissed him off, or if he was going to kill Tasha. I went back over to Dimitri, who whispered, "I wonder if you make an enemy every day?"

I smiled despite myself. "Please, I make a **dangerous **enemy about once a month..."

He chuckled, and then frowned. "Yes, you do make a lot of dangerous enemies." I shrugged. "They should really add that to the job description."

"Can't. The guy who writes it is dead." I gasped at Dimitri's morbid comment and then elbowed him. He chuckled again. "Ah Roza..."

That's when the whole front room exploded.

It caught us completely unaware, and even fifty feet away, the force was enough to almost sent me into the wall. Dimitri grunted and I didn't hesitate once I got up, I pelted straight for Lissa. Apparently every other guardian had the same idea, and the Moroi were soon backed up against the rear wall, with all the guardians forming a half-circle barrier. I drew my stake and faced the front, where smoke was still obscuring the view. Some guardians were talking into earpieces, others talking with each other. I found Dimitri, and he came to my side immediately.

"Are you hurt?"He asked, no jokes now. I put on my Guardian face. :"No, but what is going on?"

"That's what I want to know."A voice asked, and my mother came up to me and Dimitri.

"Should we leave now?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We don't know if there are anymore explosives outside, so until now we have to sit tight."

I bow my head, not trusting myself to speak wisely right now. My mother walks away, and I look into Dimitri's warm eyes. They're faced front, impassive and cold.

"What is it?" I ask, and he takes so long to answer I almost think he won't. Until, "I think we should run now."

"Why?" I ask, but I tense to grab Lissa and run.

"Well, I haven't told you, but sometimes I get flashbacks of things that...I did when I was Strigoi." He starts, and I remember a night three days ago. I was laying in bed with him, and had heard him mumbling things in his sleep. I couldn't make sense of them, but one conversation did stick out: _They exist Dimitri, they exist, the Wolves! Haha Divanchi, you are a fool. Only vampires exist in the world of reality...Henereta, our informant seems to be too old to give us useful information. Kill him...No! They exist Dimitri!_

I had then fallen back to sleep, but now that sentence had me thinking something. "Dimitri, why do you bring it up?"

"Roza, when I was Strigoi I did horrible things. And one thing I did was work with humans, to plan breaches in other Moroi safeguards. And after working with humans for a bit, you grow use to their scent..."

"And?" I hiss impatiently. I'm starting to hate all these riddles.

"And I smell humans coming right now..."

That was all I needed. His words seemed to truly dawn on him the second they left his mouth and he grabbed my arm. "Meet me back at our apartment. If I'm not there in half a hour, run. I'll find you!"

I grabbed his chin and rammed his mouth against mine, knowing that I wouldn't feel him for a while. "I'll be waiting for you at Leigh's University."I whisper, and then I'm going towards Lissa while Dimitri yells, "Humans are coming!"

At first the guardians flinch at the voice, and then start to argue with him, claiming humans could not get into such a barrier, there would have to be thousands. I grab Lissa and start to pull her away. "Rose! What are you doing?"

"Dimitri says there are humans are grounds, and they are coming. We have to run."

Lissa hesitates, and then obeys. A guardian sees me, and I swear, thinking we're busted before he says, "You should have gotten her out sooner. Run!" He puts Lissa on his back and takes off, me following. I notice he is cut, about 25 or so, and very lean, built like a runner. His hair is short, and a deep blue; easy to tell it is dyed though. He carries a gun on his leg, and I feel a little pissed before feeling glad. If it came down to it, trying to get close to a armed human with a stake would not be very easy. We started towards the front of the building when I saw it, an impossible image.

A tank, which its cannon aimed right at us. "Move!" I ordered, and we fell back just as it fired. The shell was massive, but I barely saw it, I threw my face into the floor as rubble covered me like a shower. I got up slowly, still dazed, but found Lissa and the other guardian scarred up, but unharmed. We ran out and started across the court when I heard a grunt and a scream. Turning back, I saw the guardian fighting off a Strigoi while trying to shield Lissa. My rational mind cateloged the fact I can't sense Strigoi anymore, while my protective side kicked into overload. Roaring with a spirit worthy ferocity, I tackled the Strigoi. It had forgotten all about me, mistake on its part, and I staked it quickly, ignoring the scar it left in my cheek. Only it had other ideas, and the stake drove into its arm as I stabbed down. The Strigoi roared in pain, but it used it to push me off, and send me into a wall. I felt my back groan, but kicked right into overdrive, drawing a second stake from my belt and brandishing it. The Strigoi was so preoccupied on me that he didn't notice the other guardian come up and stab in the hearth from behind. He screamed, and fell.

Lissa got up, and the guardian looked at me. "Nice work." he commented, and we ran again to my chambers. Lissa hadn't been shown to hers since the coronation was to be conducted, so we just went to my place. Once there, I locked the door and put a dresser in the way; Dimitri would be smart and use the window. Meanwhile, I threw some food and cash in a bag, along with a spare silver stake, a flashlight, and an actual earpiece that I found tacky. The guardian had Lissa crawl under the bed, and then checked his gun. It was gorgeous, I hate to admit, I suddenly found myself wanting to hold one.

The guardian smirked and handed it to me. "Feel the weight."

I nearly stumbled. "You read minds?"

"No. But nearly dieing-I winced painfully at the memory- from a gun makes you very appreciative of its power. I saw you admiring it, you might as well hold it a bit, I have a back-up. And he showed me a holster on his hip. So with time to kill, I took the gun.

And instantly became infatuated. The skin was silky and seemed to be covered in warmth. It had ridges in it for better grip, made of some hard rubber, and a seamlessly flowed into the barrel, and the rest of the weapon. I held on to it for at least a minute, admiring every detail before handing it back.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked with wonder, and the guardian laughed. "I actually made it."

My jaw dropped. "You made it?"

"Yeah. My father taught me how to weld every summer I came home from school. He supplied the silver bullets, and I learned the craft."

"Was your father...?"I left the question in the air. Most Moroi dad's didn't stick around, so it surprised me when he said, my mother was Moroi."

Holy shit I was not expecting that. Aside from Ambrose, I'd never met a Dhampir male that wasn't a guarding without a reason. But I still hadn't the whole tale; maybe his dad was disabled.

"Was your father disabled?" Lissa asked, and I jumped, forgetting she was there. The guardian looked at her sorrowfully. "Do you want to know a secret my Queen?"

That caught my attention, and my hand gripped my stake just in case this guy turned out bad. But his words could've pretty much killed me.

"My Queen, my father was disabled, but because of a magic mishap."

"Was he Shadow-Kissed?"I asked imploringly, and he shook his head.

"No, he bonded metal to his skeleton accidentally."

There was a pause, and I asked the obvious question. "How the hell did he do that?"

"He discovered a new element: Metal."

Then Dimitri came through the window. All other questions were on hold as I saw him, and it wasn't good. His clothing and hair were blood-soaked, and he was wearing debris and dust all over him. His frame shook with exhaustion, by the time I reached him, he collasped into my arms.

"S-so many humans and Strigoi, it was a massacre. It was a massacre."

I tried to hide my fear, and closed his eyes. "Sleep comrade, I'll take care of you."

He obeyed, silently fell asleep immediately, while I looked fearfully at the others. Lissa got up, and The guardian said, "We have to leave the court."

"And go where?" I challenged. I still remembered all the people that were my friends. Eddie, Mia, Jill, Christian.

"We need to get away from the Court Ms. Hathaway. They'll be looking for the Queen, and Lissa **is **the Queen. We can't risk her.

"And what about Jill? They could just as easily use her as bait! And if they kill her, Lissa can no longer be Queen, or vote. We have to save her."

The guardian's jaw worked. "Fuck. Fine we'll go get Jill. I also understand that you have allies, go get them. We'll need some help out there."

Lissa couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

The guardian looked at her coolly. "Because, my Queen, do you really think Humans would be in a raid that big without video footage?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rose(Continued)

"What?" I asked again, and the Guardian audibly sighed. Lissa had asked the question again, and now I was. "The humans will obviously want to know there are others like us. So what better way to flush out what we can do than to send in the military guns blazing."

"What about the Strigoi?" I countered, and he shrugged. "That part is skeptic to me. Perhaps the Strigoi have gotten friendly with humans, perhaps they came in on the last second, and so are just staying out of the cameras. Maybe they just capitalized off what is happening look I don't know everything."

"How'd they find us?" I asked myself, and Lissa growled, "Jill's parents, definitely!"

Now it was the guardian's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"It makes sense. When we were first coming to get my half-sister, Jill's parents called the guardians down on Rose. It makes sense they would bring humans into this."

"As much as they may hate Rose, I doubt they'd destroy the whole hierarchy."

"They were hell-bent on making sure Jill didn't come, because they think all things up here corrupt. It makes sense doesn't it Rose?" Lissa turned to me, and I suddenly found myself pondering it all. It made sense, but I just couldn't imagine anything getting out.

"We need more proof. I say we question Jill's parents."I slammed a fist into my other hand. "The hard way."

"Good. Anyone know where they live?"The guardian asked, and I have to admit he asked good questions, but they were starting to get to me.

"They're probably still in questioning. Or living elsewhere."

"Great so before we question them, we first need to go to that guardian facility..."

"Correct"Lissa pronounced, and I looked back to Dimitri. "Well it's only you and me Guardian..."I started, and the Guardian laughed. "Guardian Derosi, at your service. My first name is Quotanus, but everyone calls me Quota."

I nod. "Cool name."

"Yeah it's a rental. Now, how are we going to go about this? We need a plan."

Silence, and Quota groaned. "Don't tell me you aren't plan-type of people."

"No we plan a lot. Just that we really need more information before anything."

Lissa stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Quota and me both said, "The hell you are! You're staying put." It was weird, but effective-ish. Lissa almost backed down. "Rose, remember what you promised me?"

I groaned, and Quota scowled. "What did you promise her?"

"That the next time I go on an adventure, she comes along."

Quota swore in some unknown language; the way it sounded made me think he made it up. "Okay here's the plan. Hathaway, go find some allies of yours by yourself, and then meet back here. The Queen here will heal Belikov, and then we'll rescue the Princess and flee to the Guardian center in Philadelphia. Everything after that will be dealt with then."

I clapped my hands and then went to the window. "You're leaving now?" Lissa asked, and I nodded. "Might as well, who knows what can happen the longer we stay here. Might as well hurry up and found some people."

Lissa nodded. "Be careful Rose."

I winked at her as I stood on the window ledge. "Please. Careful, is my middle name." And I jumped.

You know, you'd think that after all the jumping and climbing and things in my life, a fall wouldn't hurt as much. Truth be told it still hurt like hell. But as I started running away, the pain faded, and I mentally cataloged who would be useful. Definitely Eddie, we'll need another fighter. Mia because of her gang, useful if we need back-up. Christian, because Lissa will worry about him every second, also his fire will be useful. And Adrian?

I stopped and hid in some bushes. Adrian hated me, that much is for sure. But, he was a spirit user, and there are too few known as it is. Plus Lissa still wants to walk dreams, and without Adrian that is a no no. So Adrian, along with Sonya Karp, and her now husband Mikhail; both can't just be left for themselves. A twig snapped and I stopped preparing to get up, tuning my ears. There was a _thudding _of boots, four feet so two people, heavy-set, and walking cautiously. Definitely humans, otherwise Strigoi would've found me already. I grabbed my stake, wishing I had a gun for once. Not that I'd intend to use it, but the scare effect might work. The boots passed right by me, and I made my move.

Leaping out, I grabbed the first man and threw him roughly to the ground before reaching the other. He turned with his gun to hit me, but his movements were laughably slow, and I was behind him with my stake pressed to his temple before he turned full-circle. The other man didn't get up, just lay there. I was delighted to see an assortment of guns on him, but I focused back on this grunt.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if you yell, or screw with me. What are you doing here?"

"Go drink some blood bitch."

I laughed coldly. "Apparently you didn't get my drift. Answer the questions, or I'll drain you dry. And it hurts...a lot."Okay, not my best bluff, because it was relying on the fact he'd only ever watched movies, and didn't actually know about vampire endorphins. Luckily, he didn't. "Please god no. Don't drink me." He babbled and I continued, "Tell me what you are doing here?"

"Okay fine. We were told by someone from here that vampires exist in a large amount. There have been movements in the cities, and some people in the Presidential office have been pushing for the round up of all vampires and we're just following orders I swear!"

"Okay calm down. I'd mull over this later, first I needed some things. "What is your name?"

"John Miller miss."

"Okay, John, when you came in, did you come in with, extra 'reinforcements?"

A hesitation. "No."

I tilted his neck despite his protests. "Okayokay I'll talk."He pleaded, and I hissed,"Don't fuck with me. I'll drain you dry. Did you come with others? Red rings around the eyes, pale like they were in a cave for 35 years without coming out?"

"No. They were dark skinned, pale, regular, all types."

I tilted his head more, and let my fangs brush over him. His blood smelled repulsive, he must've been doing drugs or smoking sometime recent. "Lies. Strigoi are always pale."

"Miss I swear to you, they weren't all pale. If anything was that pale, how could they walk and handle the sunlight. Well granted some of them stayed to the-"

"What are you talking about?!"I almost yelled, and he whimpered. Enough of this, this dude was wasting my time. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Miller." And I broke his neck. There was a sharp _crack_, like when I pushed Victor, and then it was over. Picking up a walkie-talkie, I put it in my jacket as well as a pistol of his. It was white with the engraving: **Take from thou enemies what they have tooken from you, hope. **

Not bad, I put it on my belt and then ran over to the other man, where I took his pistol. It didn't carry any engraving, but was rounded, with six chambers, each holding a bullet. I looked at it, and then kept it. I may need ammo where I'm going. Dragging the bodies to the bush, I set off to Eddie's place.

Twice I had to dodge groups of humans, I couldn't kill everyone or I'd get caught, or worse. These guys weren't exactly holding pistols as a primary weapon...But I made it to his place, and it wasn't surprising when he wasn't there. But I flipped it upside down anyway. And I found a note.

Rose,

I know you probably came for me, because you always have a plan. I'll be waiting at the spot which we brought you to escape last time. Be careful, and don't get caught. I have Mia and Christian with me...

From Your man, Eddie

I mentally jumped in the air and screamed. Eddie was indeed awesome, and this just went to prove it. He made my job easier, much easier. I raced back to Lissa and my entourage, running up the wall about ten feet before throwing myself up the rest of the way. Climbing through, I was immediately suffocated in a hug from Lissa. "You're okay!" she yelled, and I choked, "Of course Lis, but could you not choke me?"

"Oh sorry!" she released me and I look up at Dimitri, who was on the bed, eyes twinkling in amusement. "She can kill Strigoi, take a bullet, but not remove her best friend. Ladies and gentleman Rose Hathaway."

I snorted, and looked to Quota. "I see you beat up some guards."he noted, and I tossed him the bulky gun. He examined it and whistled. "A Python, very nice. Here Belikov." He tossed it to Dimitri, who caught it with one hand. Then he looked at me. "Why do I get the bulky gun?"

"Because it doesn't go with my outfit!"I joked, and he laughed. Putting it away, he grabbed a new duster from his coat closet. I filled my other book bag with some more clothes, while Lissa changed from her dress into plain jeans and a tanktop, along with a ponytail. Once she was ready, I looked back out the window. Nothing.

"So Eddie is waiting for us, at where we escaped last time." I told them, and Dimitri nodded, as did Lissa. Only Quota didn't. "Do you have the note?" he asked without looking at me. I nodded, and gave it to him, which he read over and over. On what must've been the fifth rendition, he said, "Okay, let's go."

Dimitri and me landed on the ground first, followed by Lissa, and then Quota bringing up the rear. Lissa was carrying all the bags, so we wouldn't be hindered if we needed to fight quickly; she didn't complain, and we were off. We encountered droves of humans, most scanning homes and cataloging. Twice I saw people with cameras, and hissed in disgust. Dimitri wore the exact same expression, and I remembered that he and I usually agreed on things when it came to morals...change usually to almost never though.

Finally we made to our location, but Eddie wasn't there. Lissa did a quick aura scan. "They aren't here."

"Maybe they had to leave?"

Lissa shook her head. "No Rose. I can now see if there were leftover aura dating back a couple days. The only thing that is here or ever was here is air. Eddie and the others were never here."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does. This is a trap."Dimitri simply stated, and I started to run when Dimitri grabbed me by the arm. "We're surrounded already."

I took a battle crouch in front of Lissa, drawing a silver stake. "Back to back?"I asked, and Dimitri got behind Lissa. His eyes clouded over, and he took on his Battle God mode. I spared one look at him and turned just in time to see three Strigoi charge me. It was ON.

I won't lie, taking on one Strigoi is bad, so three at a time must be a record for me. Luckily the Strigoi froze when I pulled out the gun. "Silver Bullets bitches!" I yelled, and they backed up immediately, any shot to the heart would cause instant death, and they didn't know how good a shooter I was. Dimitri pulled Python out, and together we pushed our attackers back.

"Charge them you idiots, they aren't that good a shot."I heard a cold voice up on a hill, but it was too shrouded for me to see. "Who are you?" I interrogated, and the voice laughed. "Leave her alive, kill the others."

And the Strigoi charged. I fired blindly, staking one that came too close and shooting the other two. The one I staked managed to slash me across the face before dying, not that really mattered. "Get to a car," I yelled at Lissa, and she pelted for one of the several while I followed her. She looked at me and I drove my silver stake through the window repeatedly before I opened the door. She got into the back and I was about to snag the driver's seat when a hand appeared around my waist and moved me to the back.

Dimitri. "I'm driving." he claimed, and I nodded; I'd argue later. Quota was holding off other Strigoi, there were at least 10 trying to get to us, but they kept darting so he couldn't shoot them. Dimitri played with a few wires, and then the car spurred to life. Backing out in a wide swerve, he turned the car and drove straight for Quota, who spared one look behind himself before we hit him. He grunted a bit as he held on to our roof before sliding into the front passenger seat. The Strigoi gave chase but quickly fell behind us as the speedometer reached 103 mph. We sped out the area and soon Dimitri turned into some forests. It was bumpy, but I was anxious to reflect on everything before me. Yet I needed to bring the others up to speed first.

"Where to?" Dimitri asked, and Quota replied, "Philadelphia." I gave one last look to Lissa to make sure she was okay, and then fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, we were at McDonalds. Or at least I was. My stomach rumbled, and I hoped that the others got me something, otherwise I'd be doing this quest by myself( FYI: I'd kill them). Luckily, Dimitri, Quota, and Lissa all came out. They got in, and I instantly stuffed my mouth with some fries. God did they taste good. Now I won't torture you with the murderous details of my eating, but let's just say I'm happy I'm a vampire, because all that food will indeed not kill me. After the meal, I was stuffed, and went back to sleep with Lissa stroking my hair.

I woke up as we were pulling into a motel near a Wal-Mart. The smell was killing me, and I could tell from the others that they hated it to. We checked in the small amount of $62 a night, and were in one room. We threw down our bags, and Dimitri, Quota, and Lissa crashed for some shut eye, but not before making me promise to wake them up in three hours. Having some time to myself, I counted our money: 1982 bucks and 33 cents, and our ammo, 12 for the two guns that Quota and I used(excluding the one on his hip), and 4 for the Python. I chewed on a Leftover BigMac before wondering if I should buy a newspaper. Yeah, might as well see what's current.

I walked down the stairs and went to the front counter when I asked, "Can I have a newspaper?"

The woman looked at me and said, "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm...Samantha Hollowback."I lied smoothly. After all this time, I really should win an award.

The woman blinked in confusion. "I don't recall you checking in..."

Damn it Lissa used compulsion. But why?

"Perhaps it's the late hour?" I try, and the woman nods. "Perhaps. Please put out your arm."

That surprised me, and I grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Standard protocol."She reached for my arm, which I held out of reach. "What protocol?"

Her eyes widened, and she hit a button on the wall while screaming, "Vampire! Help!"I swore and ran towards the stairs just as a wave of bullets blew off a chunk of the wall. Shotgun. The man came and I lunged with my stake, stabbing him in the chest before grabbing the woman. She tried to fight me off, but I'm not as weak as I was when Dimitri was taking blood from me; I will never be bested by a human again.  
"Let me go!" she screamed, and I threw her against a wall before going back room and disabling the cameras. I stabbed my stake so the footage is out of reach, and then I leave. Grabbing a newspaper, and the cash register, I sprint back upstairs.

"We need to go now!" I yell, and Dimitri rises like he was never asleep, instantly grabbing the bags. Quota opens the window, and asks, "What happened?" while Lissa helps Dimitri. "I'll answer when we're safe in the car."

Quota nods and jumps out the window just as I hear police sirens. There are shouts, grunts, and then bodies falling as Dimitri and Lissa jump out too. I make sure we haven't forgotten anything, and then leap out as well, just as a man behind me says, "Freeze!" and fires.

Luckily this bullet missed, and I land on the ground to see it covered in bodies. None are of anyone I know, and I slide into the car through a window. Dimitri shoots off, and we drive when the scent becomes overwhelming. Dimitri himself coughs, and Lissa plugs her nose. "What is that smell?"

"I don't know" I say, "But I'm going to go see."

"Not with this area hot like this."Dimitri argued. I shook my head. "Let me out or I'll jump out."

Dimitri swore in Russian as he pulled over, and I opened the door. Then Lissa, Quota, and him got out too. I shrugged and set off towards the Wal-Mart.

I heard a voice on the roof, and my first thought was, "_What the hell? How'd they get on the roof?"_ Then I heard, "I do not have time for your bullshit! If you need more blessing, find another boy who isn't such a douche. And we are going now!"

There were some complaints,and I hid behind a garbage can, Dimitri taking out a stake. No doubt this was some vampire who was taking a human someplace to drink her. The bastard, no wonder we were getting such bad name. I whispered to Lissa, "If this gets rough, try compulsion." She nodded, and we heard a soft landing. Strange, vampires usually couldn't control how they landed; maybe this one was just skilled. Quota nodded to us and tensed to attack while Dimitri climbed to the roof with an Assault Rifle?

He saw my eyebrow. "One of the policemen had it, figured it had a lot more kick in it than a Python."

I smiled and Quota took off. I have to admit, he's good, then again the landing was only a couple feet from us. I heard "Get Down!" and then the madness started...

The vampire easily pinned Quota, and I spurred into action, slashing at it when the vampire ducked low and then slashed at me. The claws literally whistled, and I fell back, before he surged at me. I fell hard, but years of training and months of battle have hardened me, and I rise immediately, brandishing my stake. Quota gets up and we attack at the same time when our man jumps and slams into the Wal-Mart mall. The woman is gone, good for her. The vampire's body is rugged, but definitely muscular. He could be a dhampir, but I don't think so. His eyes are a deep blue, and are gazing right at me, studying my every detail, with fascination. His hair cut is long, with jagged edges around the side, and a long trial of hair on the back of his head. the sides have red streaks in them, and the overall color is a black. He already has facial hair, but not too much that it's off-putting. He's wearing a black hoodie made of wool, and long pants, fur. All in all, a hottie, that smells absolutely horrid. It brought tears to my eyes, and I blink them back. Then I catch Dimitri sneaking directly over and taking aim downwards.

Then our dhampir lets go of the wall and lands on the ground. Before I turn to him to reengage, I can't help but notice a hole in the concrete for each finger; has this guy ever heard of a manicure?

Sprinting, I see his eyes widen with surprise, and then a look of amusement. Who the hell is he is to think he can make a fool of Rose ooff! I miss with my foot kick and he pulls back, almost tearing my leg from my thigh. I fall hard and start to get up when my head suddenly is shoved into the ground. Yeah, I'm gonna stay down a bit. When he's driven away, I get up and see Lissa above me, healing my wounds. I shake my head. "Don't be silly." She continues healing anyway. "No you, don't be silly." All my face cuts and body scrapes vanish, and I feel refreshed. That's when Quota and Dimitri fell back to me. "Are you okay Rose?"he asked tenderly, and I saluted. "Yes sir...What's his problem?"

And right in that moment, I knew that was not a Dhampir we were fighting...

_**A Hideous, Terrifying Transformation Later-**_

What is that thing? It resembled...but it can't be! Then I remembered Divanchi's warning. This, was a wolf. At least, it resembled the one in movies. The howl sent shivers of cold radiating through my whole body. I grip my silver stake harder, and hope those myths about silver being horrible to werewolves are true. Probably not, I mean fire is supposed to be hazardous, yet Moroi can wield it? So yeah, no. The WereWolf took a step towards us, and despite the figure looking like it weighed 700 pounds, its footfall didn't make a sound. Another myth proven true: Werewolves are impossible to hear unless they're breathing, or purposely noisy.  
"Can you talk?" I asked, my voice having a slight quiver. I tried to stand straighter, but my back would not move from my protective stance.  
The WereWolf chuckled; it sounded like a deep-voiced man laughing, except three times louder. Then it was right in front of me..  
"Shit..." I muttered before It swatted me away. The air felt like a blanket, and I crashed into a tree. Stars...Stars...stars. I got up slowly, watching Dimitri take on the beast. My Dimitri, retreating, flipping, using every trick he knew. And from how it was going, the WereWolf had brawn, speed, and stealth, but didn't have our training, despite such techniques working well. Dimitri ducked under a swipe that could tear off a car roof and jammed his stake into the Wolf's spleen before rising on the WereWolf's knee, and upper kneeing it in the chin. It fell back with a howl but then turned and back-handed Dimitri. I was frozen as I saw his body fly twenty feet, and then crash on the asphalt.  
No...not Dimitri...Please not him. I raced to the WereWolf while Lissa went to him, I had to buy time. "Die beast!" I shrieked before drawing the bloody stake and climbing the Werewolf and jamming the weapon in its neck. Blood spurted, and the Wolf gurgled before gripped me and slammed me into the ground. I felt like I went through it, I couldn't move. I just stared up into its eyes, when it roared. Then it roared again and turned, and I turned my head and saw Quota, firing his gun. The silver wasn't killing the WereWolf, but a bullet hurts no less. Then it got tackled from behind, and Dimitri was over it, stabbing with a stake repeatedly. His eyes were still warm, but now remorseless. He was simply in BattleMode.  
The Wolf whimpered, and then swatted Dimitri, but it was weak, and Dimitri resumed while Quota joined in. The Wolf rose in front of Dimitri, and then reverted back to the boy. His body wasn't any different from before he transformed, but he swayed with exhaustion. Then he stumbled, and despite his ferocity, Dimitri caught him. The silver bullets were pushed out with blood on them, but otherwise the man was unharmed.  
I don't know how long I laid where I was, but eventually I got up, and we watched the man. Lissa had gone to the wall to meditate, because the usage of all this spirit recently was starting to take its toll. By mediating, she'd calm down, and not do something stupid. It was dawn by the time the man rose, and he sat up slowly before chuckling, "Fuck me..."  
I strode over to him, as did everyone else. "We have some questions." I began.  
He raised his arms. "I'll be glad to answer them, but first tell me, are you Vaitaga?"  
"What?"  
"Vaitaga...vampires?"  
I nodded to him and he smiled. I took that as an allowance to start interrogating. "Who are you?" I study his face, but he's looking elsewhere, obviously debating something. Finally he answered, "It's best if we don't talk here."

We're in no mood for another fight, so we find a diner a couple miles away. The area is still on the look-out for vampires, so we just go inside and talk freely, as any one would.

Once we've ordered, and are seated, I ask again, "Who are you?" The man's cocky smile surfaces, and he says, "My name is Delasko Ulvuterra. And as you saw, I am a Wolfera, or as the Greeks used to say, _**WereWolf.**_

_**This ladies, gentleman, and supernaturals concludes chapter 3 of Black Dawn. What will happen now, what is the mysterious man going to do. What will Rose do? All will answered in the next chapter, which will be posted Sunday, August 26, 2012. -LLL**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sup readers! This is LLL and I hope you enjoy the next revealing chapter of Black Dawn. The next chapter will be uploaded Tuesday, August 28. In case you didn't realize by now, I'm uploading every other day...Now enjoy hopefully, and reviews are appreciated whether guest or member...=)

Chapter 4: Delasko

**I knew my lack of training would get me sooner or later. Who was I to think that I could take on 3 Vaitaga at once? Well, I actually would've won if it weren't for the little one that could heal, since when do Vaitaga heal? Too weird. But now sitting in this poorly cushioned diner seat, and staring into the Vaitaga's eyes, I decided to answer her questions. The two males flanked her on either side, and the little one sat near me, keeping me on the inside. Although I preferred the one I fought, this one had good looks too. What did they call her? Lissa I think.**  
"**Who are you?" The female asks again, and I note she has a short temper, but then again most Vaitaga that I killed did, they were also very talented at swear words. I decide to oblige her before she draws more attention to us. "I am Delasko Ulvuterra, and as you saw, I am a Wolfera, or as the Greeks use to rightly call us, **_**WereWolves." **_**One of the men with a nice looking duster glares at me, and I decide to voice my annoyance. "Do we have a problem?" and he gives a cold smile. "That depends."**  
"**On?" I further, but he shrugs nonchalantly and I put him on my mental Watchlist. The other man is studying me with hard eyes, and I jump on it. "Oh...you are all still sore that I beat you." Their blank faces say enough. I laugh and look at the female interrogator, who is also studying me. "What are you?" she says with disgust. **  
"**I'm a Werewolf." **  
"**Werewolves don't exist."**  
"**Ah...so no we're going to play the denial game huh? Well let me break it down for you. I am a Werewolf. Silver doesn't kill me instantly like the movies have it, but any bullet hurts like hell. I heal exceptionally fast, about eight times faster than humans. I can transform whenever I want, the full moon thing was a trick by us: See we wanted to always hunt and eat humans, back in medieval times. But humans would never come out if we always attacked, and where is the fun in digging prey out?- The girl nearest to me gagged but I ignored her- So we only appeared on full moons, and sagged travelers at different periods of the week. So the townsfolk stayed in, but we'd always get them. Then with the invention of military, that's when things got tricky... We couldn't bring so much attention to us that there'd be Werewolf hunts, so we just survive the best we can, trying to preserve the Order and live quietly." **

"**Why were you and the girl on that rooftop?"**

"**That girl is my sister."**

"**Is she like you?"**

"**If she was like me, do you think she'd would've fled?"I countered, and the other woman fell silent. **

"**What are your names?" I randomly asked, and the female grew suspicious. **

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"**Well for one, I don't like sitting at a table with a bunch of strangers. Two, I can't stand when I have to tell Eracia what happened without some detail. Three I want to know."**

"**I'm Rose," My female interrogator answered. "This here is my boyfriend Dimitri, fellow guardian Quota, and best friend, Lissa Dragomir." **

**I instantly noted the way she included her best friends's last name; a test it seems, to know how much I know. Very clever of her.**

"**I know all about Vaitaga hierarchies, Rose Hathaway."**

"**How did you know my last name?" **

**"One, you are quite famous, killing over 50 Strigoi in a lifetime, a feat only very trained Werewolves can accomplish. Also, Quota hear screamed your last name when I slammed your face into the dirt. " My quip had the desired effect, Dimitri stood and got in my face. "Do not, push it." **

"**I don't fear you ." I said peacefully.**

"**You should." He growled menacingly, not that it affects me.**

"**But I don't."I playfully replied.**

"**Well you should." Lissa Dragomir muttered. I gave her a bemused look. **

"**And why should I fear them?"**

"**I've only known Quota a short time, but already I've come to trust and admire his fighting skill and wisdom. As for Rose and Dimitri, I know there probably aren't any two better guardians that could protect me. So please, just help us?"**

**I felt a weird tingling in my brain, a nudging to listen to her...Ah so this was how vampires subdued humans...**

"**I'm willing to help you, so drop the mind-tricks, okay?"I said. The tingling stopped and I folded my hands onto the table. "What would you like to know?"**

"**Why were you at Wal-Mart?"**

"**Well, my story takes me back to last afternoon. You see, us Wolfera have always had low numbers, ranging from 10-100,000 across all of history. That left less than one every 10 years, because we actually date back to prehistoric times. The creatures always died however, because their bodies were still working out the kinks. So pretty much, Lucy would rampage around with claws and teeth, and then die.**

**But then, Werewolves started mating with each other 100,000 years ago, this led to small tribes, and even small groups. Because of their natural abilities, they were able to hunt Woolly Mammoths, and all kinds of creatures without much harm. I mean sure, one or two could die, and they weren't nearly as well trained as the Wolves now, but it was enough. Then humans started to band with those very successful groups, and jealously soon led to the mass hunting of us Wolves. Those groups could then boast, and be hired as mercenaries for other groups, so food could be taken from WereWolves.**

**So WereWolves stayed away from humans after that, but the thirst for revenge soon led to a small-scale War. WereWolf numbers before the year 10,000 B.C had peaked at 3000. By 6000 B.C, there were 12,000 Wolves scattered all over. And we can hear each other, and so communicate mass attacks. Also, natural dogs and Wolves like us, and so with nature on our side, we overran and wiped out massive settlements, the inhabitants picked clean, and then the bones chewed on.**

**After that we became fairy tales, until World War 2. You see, Germany had always been near places of 'fairy tales'. And by that time, WereWolves numbered at 50,000, the highest number ever. Many lived in small, rogue bands, but some had formed huge towns, much like you Vaitaga have in different counties. Most WereWolves had been made into things of horror, but never to the true extent that we wished to have instilled. So we fought with Germany, and troops on all sides coming back with tales of monsters, of course no one believed them. How could they, telling someone they saw a blur, when frag grenades were going off all over, they were written off with tons of stress-disorders. But the WereWolf population had taken a beating, we were close to extinct.**

**Your race, Vaitaga, and mine haven't actually been enemies as the movies portray. We avoided each other, and actually fought together in some battles, although that always ended with thanks and then goodbyes. Now fast forward to the last year, and things get real. WereWolves are being killed off, a whole settlement in Boulder, Colorado was slaughtered, throats ripped out, or just lying dead. My sister and I are rogue, but she attends training and studies at a WereWolf colony in Miami. **

**I do my most dangerous work when she's not with me, scouting with my friend Tasha, and checking up on problems. I have enough training for fights, but I never engage in major battles if I can help it, I promised my mother that I'd take care of her. When me and a couple others checked out Boulder, another WereWolf colony was said to be under attack. We raced to Denver, but were too late.**

**The WereWolves were dead, but this time, we saw human bodies. Thousands of them, suited in high-tech gear. **

**The humans, have started re hunting WereWolves. Now, I don't know how they found out about us, as most WereWolves actually hunted game, and other creatures. We picked off a few humans, but only those who were accessible, and not needed by society. We had occasional interactions with Moroi, I think they're called? But some how, the humans had found us. We saw a smashed video ca,era, and three days later, the whole thing was on every news channel, every advertisement.**

**Unlike you Vaitaga, we WereWolves don't have helpful humans, so no one was there to spread the word that it was a 'hoax'. Some were skeptic, but then they got live footage of an actual person, running and getting away as police hunted her down. That person...was my mother." **

**My voice finally cracked, and I let out a shuddering breath. I had to remember, but watching her be hunted, right there, live, it wasn't right. Steadying myself with another deep breath, I continued.**

""**They chased her for miles, through trees, across rivers, all over. They shot bullets, grenades, but she evaded them all. She killed most of them in her human state, which as you know if still much stronger, faster, and stealthier than the average human. And then, as she broke a man's neck, she was killed, by a Vaitaga. You call them Strigoi, and after that, Strigoi were seen as heroes. They ruled you other vampires out, and said that vampires and people can be converted into them. There was nation-wide spreading of vampire and werewolf protocols, including the blood tester, which goes into a system. If you're a vampire, then you are to be arrested, or killed on sight. If you are a human, that blood goes to the American Red Cross."**

**Everyone looked at me wide-eyed, not even seeming to notice when the food came. I however, dug in, loving every bite, and chewing everything before swallowing. Just as I finished the last of my hash browns, Rose asked, "When did this happen?"**

**I wiped my mouth. "A week ago."**

"**What?!"**

**I **_**shooshed **_**her. "You heard me. Trust me when America's leaders want something done, they can use every source available to them. And with Strigoi involved as a rather effective scare tactic, Moroi have been trying to leave the country. Half of all vampires are caught at the airport, were Strigoi hover like locus. Of course, most have been disappearing, going underground or something, while the DayWalkers-"**

"**What do you mean DayWalkers?" Dimitri interjected fiercely. **

"**Vaitaga can't handle sunlight because ultraviolet radiation does something to them, I don't really know what. However, some have become so powerful, or done something to their bodies that they can stay in the sunlight."**

"**Strigoi can't stay in the daylight." Rose argued, and I gave her a disappointed shake in the head. "My good girl why would I lie about this?"**

**Rose started to say something, but then stopped, realizing that it wouldn't help at all. I wolfed down(no pun intended folks haha) the rest of my food, and sipped some of my coffee when Lissa asked, "You still didn't fully explain last afternoon."**

"**Ah yes. Forgive me, but I haven't eaten a meal in 10 days so..."**

"**Ten days?" Quota finally questioned, aghast. I smiled smugly and replied, "Yes. However it is dangerous to go so long without feeding."**

"**Then why did you?"**

"**And that brings us into yesterday. You see, it isn't so easy to pick off humans anymore for a decent snack because well, all this is going on. I've been evading the authorities for weeks now, while Tasha had gone to get Eracia. I led them all the way to the Canadian border before they lost me, and then I double backed here. Tasha and Eracia were home, and I decided to take her on a little scouting, just to check the perimeter of the city. She said she saw something on TV that was in Walmart, we went, and then I some guy was tailing us so we went to the roof. and there we stayed for a bit. Until of course I saw you all."**

"**Why did you smell so bad?"**

"**That, my dear companions, was not me, but my sister and one of her ungodly perfumes...It's called Radiance, but I personally think it's some type of legal holy water..."**

**While Rose excused herself with Dimitri, Quota, and Lissa to talk about me, I glanced around. Nothing out of the ordinary really. Now I can focus on what I want to do without distractions. I should call Tasha, let her know I was okay, but first I had to find Eracia. A quick intake of breath, and then thinking for half a minute told me she was at a church, but she was surrounded by people with crosses and things. I don't know if Vaitaga can do that crap, so I'll get her later; she was safe. Few moments later, and the Vaitaga return, taking their original positions. I scooch back in so Lissa blocks me from the walkway.**

"**So where do we go now?"Quota finally surmised. **

"**Well, I'm off to get my sister, then go back to Tasha, and then we were leaving to regroup with a WereWolf clan up north about an hour from here. It's being said that an army of vampires are being made, and so we're gonna regroup, and then hit them hard. A WereWolf March on WallStreet if you will."**

"**Oh..." Lissa said sadly. I caught the hint.**

"**You wanted me to come with you all?"**

"**Yes." Rose finally agreed, although she sounded defeated. **

"**Well what is your plan?" I asked, and all the Vaitaga shifted around uncomfortably. "You don't want to tell me?"I noted. **

"**It's not that we don't trust you, but I've noticed some things that don't add up in your stores." That Dimitri character challenged. I looked him square in the face and coldly said, "Humor. Me."**

"**Oh I plan to. For starters, how are you, a rookie, able to take on three of us, when a whole town of you couldn't smell humans coming?"**

"**Surely the humans creeped through, maybe snipered our scouts, I don't know I wasn't there." I countered. Dimitri nodded, as if he knew that would be my answer.**

"**Why are you and Tasha based here in Philadelphia?"**

"**For the philly cheese steaks of course!" I joked, and Dimitri was the only one who didn't laugh. **

"**Okay all jokes aside, I was gathering intel for Silverback, the Alpha male for all of Pennslyania. In all the major cities, there have been plans that have been enacted. As world leaders are actually flying in today to discuss something, we were going to check it out, and then report to him."**

"**What could they possibly want to talk about?" Rose wondered aloud. I shrugged and sipped my coffee. "Perhaps they are talking about other supernaturals, I know Vaitaga and Wolfera aren't the only ones; there's Fricki, Ralmonoosk, Dracula, Makesta, and Drakis."**

**Quota shook his head in amazement. "What language are all these names in?"**

"**Some were used by our ancestors, others are how they sound when WereWolves speak their names..."**

"**What are they exactly?"**

"**From what I know, Fricki are Faries, Ralmonoosk are Phoenixes, Dracula are the Undead, as in zombies, Makesta are mages who summon balls of power, stir cauldrons, yadayadayada, and Drakis are dragons."**

"**Dragons...?"Lissa asked skeptically.**

"**Yeah hard to believe, but it's what I've read and been told. So few remain though that they might as well be extinct. My sister was actually being trained as a DragonRider, or Drakisstai."**

**While everyone mulled in their own thoughts, the waitress came asked how we would pay. Rose handed her some money, and I glanced at their bags. "Listen, I like all of you. But if you want my help, then you gotta let me know what's going on."**

"**We don't need your help." Dimitri hissed stonily.**

"**Dimitri!" Rose asked angrily, elbowing him. I let the Vaitaga argue among themselves for a bit, it was kinda fun. Finally, Dimitri stood up, saying he was going to go watch the car, and see if we were discovered. **

"**Sorry about him." Rose apologized. I batted it away with my hand. "Don't be. He's just jealous, and I would be too, I'm pretty good lookin."**

"**If he's jealous, then he's ridiculous." Rose snarled, and I shrugged. **

"**Perhaps he's just unnerved that WereWolves actually exist. You should talk to him about it."I suggested, and she nodded. "We should go." Rose whispered to all of us. Just then, a man came in. Only he wasn't a man. His skin was tanned, and he wore a crisp black suit, topped with a hat. Only, he had red rings around his eyes.**

"**Strigoi." Rose hissed, and I mentally face palmed myself. At this range, a newly made Strigoi could easily hear a feather hit the floor. So a DayWalker... I didn't wait for him to make his move, throwing myself back, I narrowly dodged his swipe before hitting the ground and rebounding. Quota yelled for Dimitri while pushing Lissa behind him. Rose moved in front of Quota, and Dimitri was by her side in a second, as if he was hiding behind the counter. Perhaps he was, that guy had the emotional expression of a bottle...**

**The diner soon exploded into a full-fledged battle/stampede. Humans tried to get out, while we engaged the Strigoi. Even with all of us, he was superior, throwing Rose the second she came within his reach. I ducked another swipe and dived for a leg. Unexpecting of this maneuver, I was able to grab him, and then clamp my teeth into his leg. He hissed in pain and shook me off, but that only succeeded in making me rip some flesh off. The Strigoi screamed in anger and came at me, butchering my head in a flurry of hits, slashes, and curses. I defended the best I could, but in the end my head was a haze, and my body was on the floor. I groaned while the Strigoi laughed at what must've been feeble attacks.**

"**They should sent one of the 'real' Strigoi long ago. You wouldn't be alive, not at all. Oh well, at least I will have the pleasure of making you Strigoi miss Hathaway."**

**Rose screamed, and I threw myself at the Strigoi. He was holding Rose in his grip, her neck exposed to his teeth, which were a second from piercing her white skin...**

**I slashed at his face with all the strength I could muster in my discombobulated state, and the Strigoi let go of Rose, holding his face. Slamming into him, I pushed him to the bar counter and shouted, "Shoot me!"**

**I didn't repeat, I focused on keeping the Strigoi pinned, which was a feat in its own. The Vaitaga was hurt from the injuries, but swiftly regaining, and I was weakening. I wished Rose and them hadn't seriously injured my Wolf form before, it would've been very useful in this fight, but alas it was still healing. The DayWalker tried to push itself from the counter, but I dug my feet into the floor, breaking the tiles. Then there was a sharp pain in my right lung, and I fell. **

**The world had me land in slow motion, the floor thud numb. The bullet had killed the Strigoi by going through the heart, but the shock of it hitting my lung didn't register when I thought of the idea. I gasped, and pain brought tears to my irises. I gritted my teeth and felt arms around me. I got up, even with my chest on fire. Then it was all over, and I saw the wound closed, and Lissa over me. She was yelling something at me...**

"**Got to go! Come on!"She commanded, and I obeyed, running out the door. Police were already here though, and while Rose and the others had made it to the car, Lissa had somehow been left behind. Only one choice. "Lissa, run!" I now commanded, and she looked at me, but I was already charging at a police cruiser. **

"**Lissa let's go!" Rose ordered, and she hesitated before pelting for the car. I, in the meantime drew the police. Bullets ripped through me, but I pushed myself forward, slamming into the car. The man inside got out just as I flipped it over onto its roof, and then turned to him. As I started for him, a sizzling amount of heat seared from my neck, and then through me in the next instant. I couldn't move, make sense of where I was, who I am. I close my eyes, and the heat stops.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy, I tried to make this chapter interesting, I mean how often to you read a car chase? =)**

**Chapter 5: Rose**

Lissa jumped into the car as we prepared to leave, and it was at that moment that I noticed Delasko wasn't with us.

I asked and Lissa shook her head sadly. A glance out my window, and I saw him flipping a car over. Quota swore and then started the engine, yeah I know for once Dimitri wasn't driving! He was in the back, jaw working and I was in the front passenger. We all wanted to go get Delasko, but there were too many police. Quota started to gun the engine and then skidded to a stop.

"Fuck." He breathed, and I swore under my breath too, as the police had the whole place surrounded. One of them saw us in the car, and Quota decided we were better moving. The wheels squealed as we jumped to fifty miles an hour, and then higher. "Stop that car!" a man ordered, and three police cruisers automatically took after us, wheels spinning like cartoon running. Dimitri cocked his rifle and then ducked as bullets shattered the back windshield, and put holes in our front window.

"They're actually firing at us!" Lissa shrieked, and I felt a little pity, she wasn't use to be on the run, and truth to you all, I was unnerved too. This was real life, and I didn't have time to heal, if we died we would stay dead. Quota swerved so hard that my head almost went through the window, but we pulled a right and the police tried mimic us, except one hit the curb, and twisted into a shop. People on the street screamed and ran all over, shutting doors, getting in other cars while the car exploded, taking down most of the building with it, and splaying debris all over the streets, and hock rots into the air to land when they chose. Quota moved his head to dodge a bullet and Dimitri started to fire with his Python, aiming for the wheels of the cruisers. Turns out they're bullet-proof.

"Hey! If they are trying to cut us off, won't there be roadblocks?"

Dimitri didn't say anything, except start firing out the back. _Bang Bang Bang!_

The bullets pierced a police cruiser's front, but they kept coming. More bullets showered us, and Dimitri yelled to Lissa, "Get down!" The girl obeyed, getting off her seat and in the foot space where... well your feet are while you sit. We sped out of the city, and into a tree road highway, noting all the cars. All of a sudden, cars started blocking and slamming into us, smashing and destroying the bumpers, doors, everything. A truck tried to run us over, when Quota breaked and then spun to go back the way we came. Except the police cruisers were headed towards us. Others cars either turned around or sped past us, not wanting to be in the middle of our little crash.

"Umm..Quota."I warned.

"I know." was his reply, and I gave him a distressed look.

"We're going to crash into them." I reminded shrilly, and Quota laughed, just as Dimitri would.

"No, we're going to play a game of Chicken."

I gave him a confused look. What the hell was Chicken? He saw my face and quickly explained, "Chicken is pretty much a game of guts. Who will chicken out and not do something."

"Quota if we smash into them our guts will be splattered all over the street!"

"Not if they don't move." He responded calmly, and then gunned the engine to 130. The cruisers appeared ominous as we maintained a crash course with them. Quota's smile slowly disappeared as we got closer, and soon it was a snarl. At 2000 feet space between us, I quickly did the math. "Quota, we have 25 seconds before the authorities can't tell if we were ever vampires in the first place (FYI: We'd so mashed into the car)."

Quota snickered, but ignored me otherwise. I focused ahead, counting down the time in my head. 23.22.21. at twenty the first of the two cruiser stopped and turned around, no doubt calling for backup, or ready to pursue us once this one got out of our way.

Only it kept coming right for us. Quota's eyebrow went up, and I hissed, "Quota move out the the way!" He shook his head and growled, "No _human _is going to move me. If he wants us to move, he better have a windproof sign that tells me to."

I gulped and looked to Lissa and Dimitri helplessly. Both were staring ahead, transfixed. 7.6. The clock ticked, and at 5, one cop leaned out the window and started firing at us. A bullet scratched Quota's face, yet he remained impassive, a tolerant of pain. At 3, he took out his pistol, and fired cops in the last cruiser were hit, and the car swerved hard before twisting over and flying through the air, right towards us.

"Oh god damnit!" I yelled before jumping out. Now reader, let me tell ya something, when you are in a car, the ground looks like gray, especially at 134 miles per hour. So hitting it, suddenly brings it to you. Never jump out a moving car at that speed unless you're above average, and even then, because it hurts like nothing else. I threw myself out, swearing the whole time until I hit the ground. The concrete/asphalt shredded my clothes and skin, and I hit my head at least 15 times. After rolling for a bit, I came to a stop, and was just able to witness as our car met the aerial cruiser.

It sliced off the top half of our green Corolla, and then proceeded to smash itself into nothingness before exploding a couple hundred feet away. The movies get it wrong, a real explosion is three times more violent, erupting with red, blue, and orange before orange takes the crown as the color we see. The fire blasted upwards thirty feet, and smoke billowed like ocean waves. Our car spun and then rolled over, without an explosion. I groaned in pain, and then rose slowly before falling back to the ground. I laughed, and joked, "I hope he had insurance. Life insurance." Chuckling to myself, my happiness was short lived after hearing a gun clock.

"Freeze!" A police officer ordered, and I looked at him. He was fit, wearing a blue dress shirt and tie, topped with pants and shoes. He had his gun directed right at me, and I asked him, "Why does everyone like pointing things at me? You know there are like three other people you could've pointed a weapon at?"

"I said freeze!"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" I sarcastically answered.

The man frowned, and then got out pair of handcuffs."I'm gonna take you in, and I don't want any funny business."

I sighed and he moved towards me when he was bent over backwards, and Lissa's fangs sank into his neck. Her eyes widened in pleasure, and then relaxed. The man's face transformed from horror to dizzy pleasure, and I got up again. Dimitri was there to help me, and Quota limped over. He was bleeding all over his faces from numerous cuts and scrapes, and his clothes were ripped to ruins. He held an arm, and then gave me a smile. "Well, we won."

We all laughed out loud, happy to have survived our close ordeal. Then I said, "We have to go get Delasko."and that brought us back to our predicament.

"H-how?" Dimitri stuttered before spitting out a rock. It had broken one of his beautiful teeth, oh those men were lucky to be dead... I shrugged, which a whole lot and we headed for the police cruiser that stopped. It was up-to-date, with a black leathery dashboard. Three radios were for three officers, and then a main one. The seats were reclined, and in between the front and the back was a chain fence. Dimitri snagged the driver's seat again (seriously what is it with men?), while Lissa took the front passenger. I got in the back with Quota, and then Dimitri asked again, "How are we going to find Delasko?"

I looked around, but no one had a clue. "Well," Quota tried. "They will probably want him to be transported securely. So we just target the place where his escort is."

"Philadelphia is miles wide and all over is littered with back streets, alleys, bridges, it will take forever to find him."Lissa said, and I felt it was hopeless. Until the radio crackled to life.

"Repeat all units repeat repeat! Multi WereWolves are in vicinity of Section C3, taking down all escorts AH!"

The message ended, and I smiled brightly. "Where is Section C3.? Dimitri went to the scanner and then input C3. The engine automatically roared to life, and he was just able to close his door before a GPS voice said, "Go to Main Avenue on WestSide."

Dimitri looked to us, and then to the road. "Let's go get Delasko." I smiled, and then drew my gun. I was about to attempt my second bust-out, hopefully this time it won't be as close with Victor, but then again, my life is rarely easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rose(Continued)

We flew down the street, the sirens destroying what little of my brain wasn't already smashed to mush. I felt like I had multiple hangovers, all pulsing in some cruel unison. Everyone else felt the same way, otherwise why would Dimitri have almost crashed 6 times. After our 7th, I tried to coax him into letting me drive. "You know, if you can't drive..."

Dimitri smiled and said, "It's nice of you to let me know Quota will drive if I can't handle it."

Quota!? Da hell?!

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

I let him enjoy his little victory, and focused on where we were headed. A few minutes later, I saw a crashed police cruiser. It was on fire, and the windshield was broken. The cop, was on the street, his face clawed open to show bones, tissue, and blood.

"Ooo, he'd be a makeup artist's dream..."I cynically joked, and Quota gagged. "So this is Rose Hathaway humor? I like it." We drove on, and finally fell in with other police cruisers, all sirens blazing. I wanted to tell them to shut up, but I decided that'd blow our cover, so we gave pursuit with them. Until a figure landed in the middle of the road.

"Break left break left!" A voice freaked out over the radio and another voice said, "No way sir, this Wolf is about to be roadkill." The car accelerated so it was soon leading all of us by at least 100 feet.

"Jason no!"

Jason, as this cop was so named, is now dead Jason, as the WereWolf ducked, and then flipped his car over its head. It crashed some thirty feet behind it, and Jason was crushed as the car fell in on itself. Bringing its head up, the WereWolf smiled. The beast was pure white, with eyes of red fury. It turned to our car,, and I swear it knew who we were. Then bullets were fired at it, and it was suddenly gone. Those things seemed to be even faster than the Strigoi we fought at the diner. A couple cruisers turned to go after it, but there was still about twenty others headed towards C5. After another minute of driving, Dimitri smiled.

"I smell Delasko."he laughed, and I did too. His perfume may have abated mostly so it was no longer suffocating, but the faintest tinges could be smelled if you concentrated hard."What do we do so the WereWolves don't make us another Jason?"

"I think they know who we," Lissa guessed, and I'm happy I wasn't the only who saw that. "So we might as well just take down some cops..." All of us turned our heads to her, well except Dimitri who was driving, but I could tell he really wanted to. "Lissa, are you suggesting we attack some cops?" I asked with mock audacity. Lissa looked at me, and then nodded meekly. I laughed and then drew my pistols. "Let's go mess with the po-po!"

Dimitri's frown turned, into a cool smirk, and he slammed the cruiser into another one. The rear-view mirrors smashed and broke off, but the officers lost control and their car crashed into the back of eighteen-wheeler. Breaking and turning, Dimitri pulled the reverse and stepped hard on the gas, driving backwards. Quota drew his pistols and started firing through the glass, killing multiple people and causing havoc all over as crashes piled up into an overall crazy thrill-ride that deserved to be in the movies. Luckily I have a semi-eidetic memory so I can bring this to you. Lissa got down again, and ducked as bullets ripped through the vehicle. One passing right in front of my eyes, Dimitri spun the car back around and set off, cars now in pursuit of us.

We must've easily broken fifty laws, ranging from running red lights,(our siren was shot off so does that make it illegal still?) to driving on the sidewalk. As Dimitri ran over a mailbox, a person dived out the way to avoid getting hit, and smashed against a window. Poor man, he didn't deserve to have to do that. Oh well, next time he better vote so people don't come after us. The car slammed back onto the street, and Quota took two more guns from his suit and opened the door. As we dodged another car, Quota's door was broken off, and flew right into a young couple's truck. They died upon impact while their Ford Explorer slowed to a stop, and life passed them by. Now I'm not a sentimental person, but collateral damage in the form of innocents is not something I endorse. Sure, they were human, and may have been part of those who try to kill us, but I don't know that. Another bullet brings me back from my tortured conscious which always comes at bad times.

Then I saw where the bullet came from. Now I was crouched like Lissa, yet the bullet was an inch from my cheek. And my pants was wet with gasoline...meaning...

"Everyone out!" I barked, and Quota groaned before we leaped out, again...

This time however, I got lucky and slammed into another car, which slowed me down so I just fell in the middle of the street. Another bullet slammed into the gas tank, and our cruiser exploded, metal flying all around me and what not. A belch of fire catches my shoe, so I throw it away. Only problem is that other cars were aiding the police, and **tried **to hit me. After throwing myself out of the way, I ran across the street and into a store, several other officers and civilians giving chase. I was shaken from my second jumping out of a car, but still capable of fighting. The guns were going to be a problem though. Luckily, I ran into a clothing store.

The people were shocked at how I ran in, I mean there were no sales. Me shouting, "Get out the way!" to a woman before shoving her probably is what set them after me. I swiped a pair of sneakers, a jacket, and a fedora though**( **it was all that was close*shrugs***) **and ran up to the second floor, which was storage. There was a locked door, but my shoulder had other ideas, and soon I was in, and running to the window.

"Freeze!" a woman yelled, and glanced just to be taken aback. How was a human right behind me, I was moving at top speed. The only thing that could keep up with me was another vampire. Still, I didn't wait, and crashed right through the small window. The glass cut up what little clothing was untouched cut up, and added a new generation of cuts to my already destroyed skin. I felt some shards embed in me, but I'd have to remove them later. As I fell through the air, gunshots flew right over me, and I flailed my arms and legs before mesa crashed on top of a green minivan. Sliding off, I set off when suddenly I was tackled, like a football player would tackle a quarterback if they were trying to kill them. As the asphalt ripped away part of my left arm sleeve, I collided with a brick wall.

My training kicked in and I round housed while raising my leg and then slamming it down on the neck of my assailant. As they crashed down, I drew my stake and stabbed three times, causing them to scream louder every time; her to scream louder. I took off when I came under fire, drawing my pistol. The cops took cover in the building and behind a car, no doubt back-up would be on my ass in seconds. I took off across the street, wasting the rest of my ammo to keep the people pinned. A bullet must've found my leg, because I suddenly fell. Pain rippled up my leg, and my brain suddenly got the message. I screamed and half-dragging, half-hopping away, I dived behind something and suddenly hands found me, strong hands.

"Rose come on!" Delasko yelled at me, and I shook my head. "My leg..." was all I could utter. Glass shattered on us, and suddenly part of the building exploded, sending asphalt, wood, and metal on us. Delasko was more than fast enough to avoid the fall-out, and I was in his arms while he ran. More police gave chase, firing and yelling. Several times Delasko was hit, but he continued on anyway, his tensed muscles the only way I knew he was hurt. As I turned, I saw three people who were easily vampires. They slid over cars, sprinted through the street, pushed people out of there way ten times harder than I did.

"Strigoi!" I warned Delasko, and he sped around, arms out to the sides and legs crouched. He screamed in pain, and suddenly I heard his heartbeat accelerate, very quickly. His muscle churned under me, and soon he was eight feet tall. Fur destroyed his clothing, and his body was soon three of mine. He howled a challenge, and two of the Strigoi slowed, but a male about 7 feet tall continued onward, picking up ever more speed.. I got off Delasko, and tried to run, only to fall right down; what a fail. The others ran at Delasko too, a male and a female. The woman attempted to vault over him though when Delasko grabbed her leg with lightning reflexes and threw her to the street. Her head crashed into the rock, but she was up immediately. The first Strigoi who didn't stop slowed to watch, but then started walking. The second man grappled with him, and Delasko swiped at him with his claws.

They sliced through windshield glass like it was a water saw through air, they even took off some of the car frame. To evade, the Strigoi pushed himself back into a wall, and ducked as Delasko's fist went through the brick wall. Slashing as his chest, the Strigoi stained it red, which only enraged his opponent. With a mighty roar, Delasko forward kicked the Strigoi threw the wall, before attacking the other man. They met with the force of two trucks, their blows causing cars to jump. This was obviously either a Strigoi who's lived for a long time, a DayWalker, or took a massive dose of steroids. Probably all three.

"Roza, run!" a voice growled, and I spun around for Dimitri, before I caught Delasko's eyes, and saw they were on me. He had the Strigoi in a temporary headlock, and although Delasko had meant to say Rose, his WereWolf throat distorted the words. And it came out as Roza. Ah Damn...

I started hopping again when a hand grabbed my shirt and tossed me against a car. Delasko roared for her to stay away but the other two Strigoi attacked together. I got up way slower than I wanted to, and the voice noted on it. "So you're the girl my son loved. Quite pathetic, if I must say so myself. Of course, I'm a Strigoi so..."

I recognized that voice, it was the voice that revealed everything at my trial. The voice that belonged to the person Lissa wanted to convict.

Daniella Ivashkov.

And she was a Strigoi.

"Wow Ms. Ivashkov, you look a little pale. Sick or something?" I weakly joked, and despite the weak attempt, Daniella laughed, although it came out harsh.

"Ah Rose. Always the joker, even when your life is about to end."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I duly noted, and I finally leaned against the car, getting a good look the the woman. She was dressed in a light jade green dress, and had on no shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, she looked very young.

"I come with a message that those two don't have the brains to deliver." She motioned in the direction of the two male Strigoi fighting Delasko. He would glance at me whenever he had a lull but his gazes still made me uncomfortable. The three were quickly destroying the street, as Delasko picked up a car, with some effort, and slammed it into one of them. He went flying into the upper floor of the clothing store I jumped out of, while the last one jumped back and ducked as Delasko threw the contraption. The warriors circled each other, and then attacked again.

"What's the message?" I asked with a painful gasp. My leg was hurting, even though I wasn't standing on it. The bullet must've gone threw the bone.

"Simple. You see we have the Dragomir Princess, but nothing to do with her since well all of you have either been turned, captured, killed, or in hiding. Therefore, we want a trade."

"Which is?"

Daniella's eyes flashed with malevolent glee. "The Girl...for Whereabouts of the Army."

"Are you insane?" I asked.

Suddenly I was on the sidewalk, Daniella's grip on my neck. Damn it I dropped my stake.

"Do not play me for a fool! The Werewolf must've confided in you, where is their army, and what are they planning?" she hissed.

"Why the hell would I rat out an entire race for one person?" I challenged, and immediately mentally face-palmed myself. I care about humans in a car, but automatically turn my back of Jill, my conscious was serious fucked up.

"Because, with her, Lissa will never be able to be Queen."

"Do you see her commanding all the Moroi and Dhampirs right now? We're on the run!"

Daniella paused, and then shook her head. "No matter, tell me what you know about the Werewolves plan!"

I managed to shrug. "He didn't tell me anything about an army. And how do you know he confided in me?"

"You have a way of getting to people."

"Yeah well, I didn't get anything from him."

"Lies..." her grip tightened, and I whimpered. She smiled, and was about to bite me when she was grabbed by the neck. Delasko was right there, roaring at her while she snarled at him. Drawing back, my Werewolf savior threw Daniella into the car she slammed me against, and then flipped it over several times. Grabbing me in a smooth sweep, he took off with me on his back. The other Strigoi had their throats bitten out, small traces of blood now on the street. Just before we turned the corner, Daniella got up out of the car, and laughed.

"You run with the dogs now Hathaway. And they only play nice when they're well fed."

We turned the corner, and I let the tears slide down my cheek, ignoring the burning they left.

I deserved to be punished...

Whoa that was interesting?! Well, Rose's Adventure continues, but does she want it to? Where are Dimitri, Quota and Lissa? Who was that WereWolf that knew them, did it know them? And where in the world is Eracia!? These will be revealed in the next chapter...Thanks for the reviews, and the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Special shout out to Quidame, love ya!-LongLoreLover


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Delasko

**Pain. So much pain. One foot in front of the other, I have to make it. Wait do I have three feet? Why are two blurred? Oh, I have only two feet,.. Something in me tells my injuries that they should scream, cry like wusses. I fall to my knees again, barely holding myself and rose up as blood rains all through my fur coat...A bolt of pain slashes through me. Enough is enough; I clench my muscles, and bullets expel from my skin like water from a shower head. Suddenly I feel lighter, flying, yet I rein myself in from passing out. Not an option on the Non-Supernatural streets of Philiadelpia. And I almost drop Rose as my knees go weak for the unknown time. She's fallen out of consciousness, and I'm shocked that I've met her officially an hour ago, two at most. This part of the street is not as bad as where we just battled...but it's still bad. No doubt downtown Philadelphia will be spending weeks to clean-up the amount of damage we caused. ...Ah,..Sorry for...my lapses, but blood loss does that to you. Even though the wounds heal quickly, the pain reverberates through you for three times the time, because everything becomes heightened...at least that is how it is with normal Wolfera. **

**There are three types: Normal, DarkMoons, and Berserkers. You are born into a category, unless a Makesta changes your body fundamentals. AH! My knee strikes the ground, but the pain is in my chest from when that damn Strigoi got me. You know what, it's impossible trying to give you the present of my story in order to suck you in, so I'll just talk like how Rose is recounting everything...**

**Fires were raging with an unstoppable progression, everything catching. Gasoline leaked from vehicles and buildings, and then the fire found it, and the two embraced. A sniff, and I moved to the others. They were in the sewers, having narrowly escaped all the carnage above. As I hopped through the man-hole and landed in waist high water, a figure moved at me. **  
**Even injured, I was determined not to get hurt, but I was more determined not to let Rose get hurt. So I turned and let it hit my back. As if a flaming knife was dragged across me, I howled in pain and lost it for a second. Turning, I backhanded the Vaitaga into the wall, more than sure it was Dimitri. It was up almost as soon as I hit it, but by then I had it pressed up the wall, my hand around its throat. In my fury, I dropped Rose into the water, and she must've drifted away.**  
"**What is yor probem?" I growled at Dimitri only. The words never come out right, but Dimitri got the message. Or so I thought. "I don't know what you're talking about mutt." He hissed. I tightened my grip, and he drew a stake. I realized what he was going to do a millisecond before he did, sadly I was unable to move as he staked me through the heart.**  
**At first I felt nothing, I could only see Dimitri's face. Then, as my heart started to slow, I felt myself losing grips with my Wolfwere self. My body started to recede in size, my claws turning back into nails. We always merged together, my Wolfera self and I was the Controller. But soon, it was a blur. I clawed at it, mentally screamed for it to come back, but soon, it was a line, and then it was gone. Loneliness filled me, for the first time I was alone fully. I screamed and screamed mentally, using all my strength to pull back my Wolfera. **  
**And during all this Dimitri just watched. I screamed and screamed, yelling as I never knew how, balling and swiping at the wall, leaving jagged streak after streak through the metal. And uncaringly the water just flowed on. Well for those minutes, my life stopped. It didn't flow, it just became more and more blurred, until I could not imagine anything else, but loss. I look once at Dimitri, and then moved back. "Stay away from me!" I shouted with terror, and Dimitri laughed. It was harsh, and it stung me all the more.**  
"**The mutt has lost it's tail. Now what will it do, how will it survive?" he mocked. I shook with a boiling reservoir of rage, and threw myself at him, ready to claw him to grass ribbons, eat him, and then watch as his sneer was the last look on his face before I devoured it. He would pay...But he moved faster than I imagined, and had me in a head-lock before I could even fully stretch out.**  
"**You monster!" I choked out, and Dimitri laughed again before pushing me away. "Yes, I suppose I am."**  
**I backed up again, falling as my legs were shaking too hard. I hyperventilated, trying not to fully panic. Surely my Wolfera form was just injured, and would return when it healed? I would've have done anything at that moment for such reassurance. As I hit the wall by backing up, Dimitri moved forward, each step smooth and with ghostly ease. "Why?" I asked with a quiver. He stopped in the shadows, and seemed to consider the question, as I no longer heard his feet hitting the floor. That's right, my enhanced senses were gone too, leaving me ever more afraid. **  
**I was human. **  
**Dimitri sighed and said, "You are in the way of me and Rose. Nothing can come between us, not again. And for that, I am sorry my friend." He moved towards me.**  
"**WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" I roared back, and he laughed the same old harsh one that sent shivers up my now unprotected spine. "You're right we're not. Oh well, then this will only hurt for a bit."**  
**I realized what he meant, and I tried to stand, only he was suddenly against the wall, his hand crushing my neck. I feebly slammed my fists into him, but I only succeeded in hurting myself. "What are you?" I murmured, not from fear completely( but that was a part of it), but from the fact my throat felt crushed. As I started to lose consciousness, a ray of light fell on Dimitri. And I silently screamed. **  
**Red eyes...**  
**And then, he smiled sadistically, and bit into my neck. I screamed freely the whole time, as he ripped and tore open. I felt my life bleeding out of me, drop by drop as he drained and purposefully wasted what he didn't lap up. As I clenched my hands, he suddenly let me go. I was too weak, too near-death to do more than listen. But despite that, I will always remember these words.**  
"**Delasko, never ever, trust a Vampire."Dimitri saged, and in a twist of shadow, he was gone. My sight closed, and I hoped Rose would never find me...**

**Whoa, Dimitri is now a Strigoi again! Probably didn't see that one. Well, I didn't fulfill everything I promised, that will be in Rose's chapter. But I needed to put this in, as it is very important. Thanks for all who read, and please review constructively, either praise, or tell what I can do better. Thank you infinities!- LongLoreLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rose

Terrible drowning; water everywhere, smelly, murk, and sludge-like, in a darkness where you don't know if you can ever escape. As my eyes fluttered open, water instantly stung them. I tried to sit up, but I hurt too much, the memories now returning. "Delasko!" I feebly screamed, and then I fell back underwater. I sputtered and tried to push, but nothing helped me. My muscles clenched together, and nothing would move, except for my brain, which was racing. I couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but let the sewage enter my lungs. It was horrible, almost like it was being rammed into my nose and mouth, gallon by gallon. My chest became heavier, and I could almost feel the creatures and dirt and muck swimming in my lungs, and it was too much. With a roar, that sounded like a squeak, I grabbed for a platform, anything, and only succeeded in grabbing feces. The memory haunts me to this day...  
In much disgust, I gazed around feverently, but I didn't have Delasko's sight. Damn it where was he? The last thing I remember...I was in his arms. And-and he called me Roza. No! No! I was with Dimitri! I LOVED Dimitri, I had gone to the ends of the Earth so we could be together again...no I was not falling for some Werewolf, or Wolfera or whatever he called himself. I mean, what type of name is Wolfera? Ha, yeah I was pathetic. Then another wave of garbage water hit me, and I wondered if anyone had died in a sewer, the smell was almost as mind numbing as fighting and getting knocked in the head. All my cuts and bruises were probably getting infected, if I stayed here much longer, I'd die of something. And Rose Hathaway will not die in a sewer, not when I've survived so much already!  
Although there wasn't much I could do about it, there still was no platform. So I concentrated on being afloat, which was hard enough. When you have something on you, it pulls you down, like a sick joke it wants to die. And then it can be on you forever. Yeah it makes little sense, but I was scared for my life. More scared than when I thought we were going to die in the Strigoi basement, more scared when I thought Dimitri would never love me again, especially that.  
After what must've been an hour, I heard a faint hum, felt the water start to churn. Now, perhaps I'm mistaken, but water that has the viscosity of syrup doesn't churn. Perking up weakly, I focused forward, until the dark began to shimmer. Although they were sludged, my eyebrows managed to go up. I slowly floated closer, until I felt the sewage begin to speed forward. Weird. Why was sewage moving forward faster?  
I got my answer as a distinct _woom woom woom. _ Definitely what the hell? But, as I heard it getting louder, flecks of water started splaying in my face. Add that with a smell almost as bad as the overall sewer, and the water speed, and I suddenly wished I didn't. I mean, who wants to be cut up by a giant fan?  
As I tried to swim back, the pull dragged me from the surface, and underwater. It was darker under such an environment, and so I could only rely on my clogged ears to gauge how far I was from being Rose Ramen. About three seconds after I was pulled under, the force of the fan turbines moving hauling shocked me. It was blood-moving, with every drop in me feeling the force of it. Then something latched onto my arm. So, I did the only naturally thing that a vampire does when they're surrounded in darkness and something grabbed them, I attacked.  
But that didn't work well, I was too deep to do more than shake my arm a few inches in either direction. The arm was muscular, the fingers curled around my arm like how a human holds a spoon. It was wet, yet heat flared through me as if someone had me right near a fire in the middle of a forest. I sighed, and instantly regretted it as I choked on horrible things. Then I vomited, which did not help the situation. This all happened in a span of about two seconds. My savior, or whoever, then pulled me free, and I just went with it. There was no noise, no grunting to lift, I just suddenly heard the fan as I did before, except the temperature was bliss, easily 100 degrees. I landed on something silky, and I was on air, as if I was floating. Then I bursted up through a street and the sunlight assaulted me.  
Fuck why is it that the sun couldn't be red? I mean, I know that it will in a couple billion years, but I doubt vampires will be allowed to go to space. Anyway, I was utterly blinded when I hit the surface. Fresh air hit me with the most beautiful scents ever. Trees, wildflowers, humans, car exhaust, and so much more. I faintly heard a car swerve, and then I was floating again on my silk, trees' branches scraping me, but putting me in no other condition than I already was. I smiled, and then gagged. Instantly I stopped moving, and I hit grass. Oh god the grass was beautiful, with luscious drops of dew that shimmered just enough so all of them had little sparkles. It felt amazing to land on the grass, except I automatically stained it. As I tried to watch my eyes, I only succeeded in adding muck to them.  
I wallowed in my self-despair and pain for a few seconds, before my stomach finally realized that my yack wouldn't wind up over me. I reeled gunk and numerous horrific things for about half-a minute, which is a lot as I couldn't breathe the whole time.. After I finally did, I was racked with shudders that moved my whole frame, and I rolled over away. I mentally apologized to the grass for destroying its serenity, and focused on calming my body, which was plagued with headaches, nausea, pain, exhaustion, hunger, fear, and most of all, humiliation. I mean, I was covered in shit, that has to go for something? As my eyes started to close, I was nudged by a silk nose. It was wet like a dog's, and so soft against my skin I shuddered my eyes opened and mwah came face to snout with the biggest wolf I've ever seen.  
Now the Delasko as a WereWolf was at least eight feet, and fully ripped and bipedal. This Wolf was at least the same height except it was on four feet. In fact, it looked like a Wolf that Meyer or whoever drudged up. The series lost me at sparkly vampires, the second book was the first one I read, but I read all of it because some other dude who followed me like I was a blood-whore on wheels said he'd leave me alone as long as I'd read the Twilight Saga and realize he was my Edward. I read it, and then slapped him when he thought I was that infatuated over him. I mean what the hell, I'm already a vampire!

And I seriously would not want to have his baby...

But anyway, my Twi-Wolf looked at me with purple irises and then wrinkled its snout in disgust. I realized what I must smell like, and chuckled feebly before rising. The Wolf kneeled on her legs and I used her as a brace to stand. However, my knees had different ideas, and I collapsed twice. On the third time I didn't get up for a full minute, gritting my teeth as all my wants and yearnings turned into hate. I was not going to be like this. Sure I had suffered enough bull to want to become vegan, but I was not going to call it quits in a freakin forest. So on my fourth attempt, I gruelingly dragged myself to my feet, and the Wolf tossed me onto its back.

"Thank you." I murmured, and then I passed out. But before I did, the air started to fly at me again, and I knew I was moving to a better place.

**Because school is quickly approaching, I will be giving you a second chapter to read, and possibly a third, as I go back Wednesday. I'll say more in the next chapter, but please review! Qing, Por Favor. Thanks, merci! =)- LongloreLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rose(Continued)

The faintest tendrils of something tickle my mind. I walk around in my head, and then I see downtown Philadelphia. It shimmers and burns with shocking detail, every bit of which was. People running, people screaming, fierce tugging. "Quota!" a voice screams, and my heart stops.  
It's Lissa, and I'm in her head.  
"Lissa"I yell, but she does not hear me. At least, not until she says, "_Rose!?"_  
I double-take mentally, the bond is suppose to be negated, so how was it suddenly working even better than before? I recovered and felt her being taken into a truck.  
"Lissa? Where are you?!" I asked, and she started, "_I'm don't know. Oh god Rose I'm so scared. Help me!"_

"I will what happened to Quota?" I demanded. A sharp pain went through her/my arm and, the world started to blur in Lissa's eyes.

"Lissa!?"LISSA!? I bellowed frantically, but she only mumbled, "Quota...dead. Then I lost connection, and I bolted upright from the force at which I was trying to stay in contact with her. My forehead was slick with sweat, and my blood raced with this new fact: Quota was dead.

I wanted answers right then and there, but a lifetime of misfortune has shown what happens when I get what I asked for before I was ready. So I just stewed. It took me a moment longer to realize I was not alone in the room.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously, and a woman stepped out from the shadows. She was tall, about an inch taller than me, and just as thick. Her hair was long, stopping at her stomach, and was a black with green streaks all the way down and through. Her eyes were a robust bown, and she stared at me with some amusement. Her clothes were a blue short skirt, and black leather jacket that revealed her cut abs. Her skin was golden brown like a good Lays Potatoe chip, and her face was chiseled so she looked like a predator that knew her prey.

Well she didn't know Rose Hathaway.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked coldly, and she smiled

"A dhampir bitch who can probably fuck better than she can swim." was her fake-sweet reply. Her accent was exotic, deep yet not manly baritone. Her eyes still watched me with amusement, and that retort stung like alcohol on an open wound of mine. Speaking of wounds, mine were gone.

"What...did you heal me?" I asked the woman. She shook her head in disgust.

"No, my daughter did. I wouldn't waste our low resources on a Vaitaga, let alone you."

I gave her a sweet smile, even though I had no intention of happiness towards this woman. "We're going to be such good friends"

"If you truly mean that, then you must've been bitten before you got here." She walked out briskly, but not before saying to a person, "Bear witness to what you wasted the last of your blood on." She completely left, and a face poked in. Unlike Ms. Retort's perfect exterior, this girl was cute but in an average-day-girl-who-wears-makeup-that-suits-her-very-well. Her face was supple, but not so fat that it hung, her eyes a deep violet. Her hair was also long, but it was in waves of black with no streaks, except for a green dash at the top of her head. Her skin was oily, and the color of an almond's inside. She had no super-defined chin, but it was visible. Like I said, cute in a natural fashion.

"Hello." I said timidly. Unlike the other woman, who had a face that made me feel defensive, this gave her a look of curiosity on her face. She moved to the foot of my bed, and croaked, "Your hair is pretty." Her hand immediately shot to her throat, and she had a faint grimace of pain, before she managed a weak smile.

I smiled. "Thanks...I'm Rose."

The girl nodded, but didn't speak again. I decided to start knowing some things.

"Did you save me?" I asked, and the girl nodded vigorously., I just noticed at that time that her throat was covered in a nice white scarf.

"I can't thank you enough for that, it was really brave what you did." I commemorated, and the girl nodded politely. I decided she was a friend. "Where am I?" I prodded, and she waved me to get up.I obliged, and touched down on the floor of the softest wool. My feet sank in a couple inches, and I sighed before realizing I was clad in only a linen bra that went all around me, and a skirt. "Umm, do you have anything more I could wear?" I hinted at the fact I didn't want to show so much of myself, but the girl smiled and waved me on. What was the deal with her throat?" She started out, but I grabbed her shoulder. "What's your name?"

She smirked, and pointed at the white wool. I guessed, "Wool?" The girl laughed and picked up a little bit of the diaphanous substance before tossing it up, and letting it fall down. It clicked. "Snow." I stated, and the girl clapped before I willingly let her lead me outside.

We were in a lush forest, at the peak of what should be summer. The weather was hot and humid, despite the a constant breeze. The floor of the forest was undisputed with only wet mud and decaying wood, while insects scuttled through. My feet sunk in a bit, and I laughed despite myself, the mud felt good, so long as I wasn't covered in it...There were at least thirty people all around, most of which were skinning animals, lounging in huts, coming in, or watching 100s of feet in the trees. Snow pointed at a hut, and made a monster face.

"You're mother lives there?" I automatically guessed and she laughed again. People didn't even notice me, some went out of their way. However, one person did approach me.

"Vaitaga." a firm woman's voice stated, and Snow turned with me to see..Eracia. Now I only recognize her voice, but now I can see why Delasko was shouting, a voice that bossy would definitely annoy me. I looked at her. "Yes Eracia?"

She walked until she was right in front of my face, and three inches below my chin. "What happened to my brother?" she ordered, and I saw tears in her eyes. She was tough, but it was killing her. So it only pained me more to say, "I wish you could tell me that..."

I knew the slap was coming before it touched my face, and I took it. It brought me back to my senses. I put my hands on the girl's shoulders, and held her close while she wept. I sensed Snow was right behind us, watching. I don't know how long I held Eracia it was minutes at least. When she finally stopped, she glanced at me and then said, "I'm going to find him in a bit. You should too since you owe him your life." Eracia marched off, and a man immediately came up to us. Snow openly growled, and the man looked at her dryly before glancing back at me.

"Are you Vaitaga?" he asked me. I nodded.

The man stuck out his hand. "The name is Shadow. We Wolfera here rarely take care of Vaitaga."

"I'm honored."

"Ah, but that comes with a price. Since we saved you, we need to know what you know."

"Ask anything."

"Oh, I plan too."Shadow smiled deviously and walked away. "Nice seeing you Snow."he added, and Snow look at him with the most hateful eyes. I didn't think bringing it up would do anything, and so she spent the rest of the day showing around and taking me through the forest. It was magnificent, all the things she showed: From natural waterslides to turtles the walked backwards because their shells covered their eyes, to fish that changed colors and glowed. As we were heading back, I asked Snow, "How did you find me?"

She was about to answer, and then stopped herself and shrugged. I knew she was lying. "Why don't you say anything anymore?"

Snow shrugged and continued walking. I stopped her. "Hey I'm a friend. Are you okay?"

We were interrupted by Eracia, who wielding an arm garment that covered her radius and ulna in twin strands of speckled gold. In her other hand was an Automatic of some kind, the design I'd never seen before, it was a cross between a Spas-12 Shotgun, yet it had a magazine close to how machine-guns have it. Her neck was covered, my guess was so she wouldn't get bit, and she had various knives. "Umm Eracia, what's with the gold on your arm?"

Her arm flexed, and a two foot blade slid off her hand. She brandished it and said, "It's a weapon all Drakkistai are required to have until they get their Drakis." She retracted the weapon silently. "Are you ready to go?" She addressed me. I nodded and then asked, "But do you have any weapons? Silver stakes or such." Eracia pulled one out of a bag that I didn't see at first, and tossed it to me. I caught it felt the weight. It was strong and heavy with a serrated edge that was good for slicing as well as cutting. It had an engraving: LD

"Where did you get this?" I gasped

"Dunno. It came in a package that was delivered by Shadow." Eracia impatiently started to pace. "Can Snow come?" I tentatively asked.

"Sure, she could be useful."Eracia conceded. I nodded and turned to leave. "Are you okay Snow?" I curiously asked Snow as I turned and smiled at her. Her eyes were unfocused, and she swayed on her feet dangerously, and then fell. She didn't stop herself as she hit the floor, luckily it was mud. "Snow!" I shouted, and Eracia and me both bent over her. Her breathing was quick and in bursts while her chest rose and then fell. She wheezed faintly, and suddenly her mother was there, along with what seemed to be most of the camp. Nice to know they were on guard. "What happened?" Snow's mother asked Eracia.

"I don't know. Ask her."Eracia replied. I said, "She was standing, and then fell."

The woman looked at Eracia, and then inquired, "What is this?"She pointed at Snow's neck scarf, which I now saw was a bandage. I looked at her in incredulity. "You didn't notice?"

"She usually likes to wear scarves, I thought this was another one." She started to pull at it, and suddenly I was hit by the stench of blood. Everyone's nostrils flared and eyes widened, but Snow's mother remained in control, pulling and pulling until she gasped, and then walked away. "She is Ralkom!" she hissed in disgust, and everyone moved away from her. I grabbed Eracia's arm before she left. "What does Ralkom mean?"

"Let go of me Vaitaga!" Eracia warned, but I would not be told what to do anymore."What does it mean?" I tightened my grip.

"Please stop you're hurting me..." she pleaded , and I barked, "What does Ralkom mean!?"

"It means she CURSED! Bad Blood! Whatever. She is Infected, and she has been removed from this tribe! That is what Ralkom means. It means _Unforgiven_ in Wolfera! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT DELASKO!?" Eracia's eyes spilled over with tears, and she realized that I wasn't Delasko. I let her leave that time, and started to pick up Snow when I saw her neck. I just had to make sure, I just had to see...

I pulled away the scarf, and tossed the garment away. Then I turned Snow's neck, in which she whimpered in pain, and gasped.

Vampire bites...many vampire bites.

**And the plot continues to thicken! Well, I don't know if I'll be able to squeeze in another chapter today, but I'm working on it. Thank you especially to Bahamut Crisis Core for the kind reviews, and to all others, thanking you for reading! The next chapter will be a painful one...-LLL**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Rose(Again)

"Oh my god." I breathed, and barely pulled back when I was shoved out the way, and across the forest floor. As I scraped against wood and dirt, three people, including Snow's mother, quickly grabbed her and then started to walk away, the rest of the village watching them with their heads bowed. As soon as I stopped rolling, I jumped to my feet and raced after them. "Wait where are you taking her!?" I shouted, but none of them replied.

Oh well, I asked.

Grabbing a man, I socked him in the jaw with my elbow and then shoved him to the ground. At least, I tried, but he was a rock. KI jumped back as his swiped at me with his fingers. I remembered how Delasko's could stick through cement, and hold up his whole body; I do not want to get touched by those. As he missed, I feinted to his left, and then jumped at him, stabbing with my stake. It punctured and cut, and with a loud grunt, forced me away. I jumped back and held my stake behind me, circling him for another opening. Th other two had left him to fight me, and the rest of the village had moved with them. The sound of the forest filled the silence as my feet crunched the undergrowth and my breath came quickly. I never let my eyes drift from the bloody man, who regarded me with an expression of pity.

"It was a mistake to do that Vaitaga. I have no heart, and will not friend up to you like how Delasko did."I bit my lip from retorting, but I said something any way. "Delasko wasn't beaten by one Vaitaga though, he was way superior to you." I knew my insult sting, even though the man didn't bat an eyelash. All he said was, "I'm going to kill you now, before you say something you'll regret. "

Too bad the only thing I regret is not being able say that same thing to you." was my diss.

Roaring with flared nostrils, he shook his head rapidly, and morphed into a Twi-Wolf. His coat was a deep blue, and he stood at least six feet at the shoulder. His teeth were bared at me in animalistic outrage, and his pink irises flashed once, a split-second warning.

Oh Fuck. I turned and ran just as he took after me. My feet tore over the ground, and times I think I ran so fast I must've been on air at least once. Yet the wolf kept pace with me, and I saw he wasn't even trying, he was running with me as a dog would after a human during a leisurely walk. In prideful rage, I turned around with a shriek and we collided, falling in a heap.

He obviously wasn't expecting my tactic, and we thrashed. Me grappling, and it snapping its jaws at me , no longer playing. I slammed my fist into the Wolf's back left leg, and saw it kneel before it threw itself against me, and use its weight to pin me to a tree. I screamed as a branch went through my stomach, and blood stained the Wolf's flank. I slashed at it, and the creature retreated while I pushed myself off the branch. It was hard to breathe, and I gasped weakly, trying futilely to rise and run. The Wolf snarled and reengaged and I rolled out the way just as its teeth clamped on my ankle. I heard a _snap,_ and then a _crunch _that drove me into a frenzy. The pain was too real, too strong, I was going under, losing myself, I couldn't focus at all.

As I hit the ground, I felt blood pouring of me, out of my open stump of a foot. The world didn't matter, I can't explain the texture of the ground to you, the pain I was in, because only one thought filled me.

I didn't have a foot anymore.

I just laid there, as the blood flowed out of me. I was dead, dead and bleeding. The Wolf came back, and gave me a toothy-grin before changing back. The man was naked, but he didn't seem to mind. He just walked over to me, and smiled.

"You Vaitaga are inferior, if only you had known that before you messed with me..." He laughed and started to leave when a fist went through his chest. The hand was red, and something still pulsed in it, as red fudge fell and dripped off. Three beats, and then the heart stopped. The man's eyes bulged as he looked down, and he made a last smile.

"Oh, so I do have one of those."

The hand pulled back, and the Wolfera fell forward. Five figures stalked across the ground, and then fifty. A whole army. I heard the faint _clock_ of a gun's safety clicking off and then the shots begand. Someone kneeled next to me, and I faintly felt their face before the blood no longer would reach my fingertips. My hand fell away, but that didn't stop me from trying to bring it back. "Dimitri!" I croaked, reaching for him. His features were blurred, and his voice muffled, as if I was hearing through water..

"Roza, you are don't have much time left, but I can give you eternity. I can save you."he said softly, and I gave him what I felt was a weak smile. My vision flickered, my breath stopped, and my last words were,

"Save me, my love..."

**School has been great guys, but writing is so much better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please oh please review. I'd really appreciate it! =#)- LLL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Super sorry I haven't posted in ike a month, but yeah high school is very...interesting. I will be posting hopefully every week, if I can, but you won't know until next week. Again sorry, and without further ado, here is Chapter 11- LLL**

Chapter 10: Lissa

- 2 days ago, after the separation

Pain, so much pain. My legs twisted and scraped under me, head becoming one with the uncaring asphalt. Our car skidded out of my view, but the noise of the world thundered against me, and I suddenly felt small, like when Rose had grown angry with me. I couldn't move, I was shell-shocked. Still recovering from the last car dive, I was defenseless here. Gunfire ricocheted and crisscrossed the air, setting it ablaze with all the intensity of a war-zone, which it most assuredly was. I finally let my eyes open, fearing what I'd see. Indeed, my arms were scarred up and bleeding, skin hanging in shreds, and I was suddenly in my memories. The silver, glimmering knife that would be my release, my savior. I must let it lick my flesh, I must stop wanting, just let the knife control me and let myself open to the air that I wasted. No! I rocketed back to the present; and ignored my dark wanting to escape it or the known past, because I didn't know what would become of me if I didn't focus.

I was on the ground, near a massive SUV. Rose was running into a building, humans...and a Strigoi on her heels. I gritted my teeth in irritation and anguish as my arms and legs fought against my overwhelming desire to at least get the hell off this road. Oh haha one of my first swears.

A car exploded far from me, but it was easily seen, blasting 10 feet in the air before crashing down. Werewolves overran the scene, running and moving in the ten's; all different colors and sizes starting with massive. Police and new types of people in suits were firing or openly engaging the monsters, Strigoi soon joining in to result in a massive bloodbath.

All happening right down the street. _Get up! _I roared to myself, and warmth that seared my veins elevated me. I was floating, now watching the fight as one would watch their favorite fighter start to pummel their victims; I felt giddy anticipation. A wolf tore a Strigoi's head off with a pull and then propelled the body towards a cop. The man dived out of the way, but he just jumped into the waiting hands of his target. A squeeze, and his body fell to the ground with a broken neck. The Werewolf roared triumphantly, and then resumed the battle. I giggled as it ripped into a nearby woman's neck. Blood shot out, staining it's muzzle a deep red that mixed with its pale white coat of fur. Tearing away with what seemed like great reluctance, it tore the face off another person, took a bullet to the head, and then chased the man into his blue and white police cruiser. He must've tried to flee, but it failed because the Werewolf tore the door off the hinges( which hit a Strigoi), and then reached inside and made a quick pull, which I assume tore something off, or in half.

I smiled even as the heat receded, but suddenly I was no longer filled with anguish. I smiled, and stood, surprised by my sudden balance. I felt a tug, and pull. I was being drawn towards the struggle, and my stomach roared, as if something inside me was trying to go feed on the mindless carnage. With a firm stride, I moved towards the fight, unwillingly. _What's happening?! _ I fearfully asked, but nothing would yield answers I was the one walking after all. Every step made me more and more nervous, until I was full-blown panicking. I had no idea what was happening, but somehow, I knew also that spirit was the culprit, the one that was leading me to my obvious death.

A Strigoi woman was indented into the ground as a WereWolf backhanded her. Her teeth and fangs gnashed together like how a fly cleans its legs, all conglomerated and gross with spittle spewing and all around her mouth like the fuzz on a goblet of ale. Suddenly, her eyes turned to me, and I was hit with the smell of blood. "_Oh how long was it since I last fed?"_ All this running, and then the brushes with death had me weak, perhaps that's why I was approaching such a battle, the blood was calling me, asking me to take it in, give it a home within my veins.

However, this Strigoi was staring at me with eyes of pure glee, as if you just found 2000 dollars and nobody would ever need to know. She got up slowly, and hissed, "The Dragomir, she lives!" With a mad scramble, she attacked me.

I didn't know how she knew it was me, but I suddenly went over some of the maneuvers Christian taught me. Only Christian was much slower than a hungry Strigoi, and it pushed me to the ground before trying to get on top of me. I fended off her quick sharp fingers and punched, but I might as well have been hitting a brick, the Strigoi kept coming, eyes full of hunger. "Give yourself to me Queen, give yourself, You're sister did in the end, she enjoyed it!"

"Liar!" I scream, and warmth surges through me, searing my whole body until I feel about to pass out. My vision blackens, and then returns with a surge. Everything looks clearer, more definite. I can hear the sweat slithering through the densely packed hairs of the Werewolves as they fight, the muscles contracting and then shooting out, every strand that tears and instantly heals upon impact with the durable bodies and armor that protect the plush humans. The blood that pulses in their veins, oh it sings to me, sings beautifully. That human that I drained was pathetic, his blood horribly thin. But this blood, oh I must taste. A man fell right near me, throat torn out, but still leaking. I looked up just to be sure I was alone, and that same white WereWolf who saw us before stared at me. "Eat" he commanded, and I dug in without a second thought.

The fluid was still warm, still thick. I gulped it down, not even digging in with my fangs, but all my teeth. Once drained all I could, I sank my fangs into his arm, drawing the blood from there, then his chest, and his legs. I would not miss a drop. Once I was sure he was empty, I bothered to look around. The white Wolf stared at me with his red eyes while the other wolves fed and chewed on bones, or tossed heads in a sick rendition of Hot Potato. I rose, and the WereWolve's eyes followed me. I decided to be friendly.

"Hello." I greeted, but it came out my timid than I would have liked. The beast did not respond, only tilt his head towards the ground. I turned slowly, and saw the Strigoi woman, or at least her skeleton; she had no skin, no blood. Interesting..I looked back at the Wolf, who smiled at my indifference. I had the feeling it was waiting for me to do something, but I didn't know what. I shouted, "Why do you keep staring me?!" It didn't even flinch, only just barely incline its head again towards my arm. I don't see it at first, but then I notice a cut running right next to a vein. But what scared the hell out of me is what I'm holding in my hand.

A razor. With a shout, I drop it, and quickly heal my arm. I'm shaking all over, trying to breath. How did that razor get to me? What happened? That was how the Strigoi knew I was a Dragomir...I must've summoned it. But why did I cut myself? Memories of the cutting came back, and I shuddered, all the time the WereWolf just watching. It didn't make sense, how its eyes were feral, yet understanding, observant. The creature didn't move, its fur stood of its own accord, almost like it was independent from such. Finally I tore my eyes away from my studier and realized that we were in the middle of the street. I mean, I always knew, but suddenly all my self-presrvation techniques kicked in, and I broke away, running as fast as my useless sneakers would allow. Slipping them off to run barefoot, I ran. I didn't look back, not for any pursuers, not for that Werewolf, I just ran through the streets.

I ran until I was in a forest...on fire! Almost instantly I stopped, and found myself surrounded by by rolling waves of smoke, on the ground and above in the air. Dozens of creatures were bounding away, as I heard nothing but burning and crackle. Cautiously I retreated back , but the fire had gone behind me. My jean caught on fire, and I quickly rolled on the floor before such made it to my skin. Except the jeans were unharmed, not singed in the least. "_What is happening to me?" _I wondered, and I actually spent time to sit down and touch the denim. It was cool as if it had just come out of the factory. Then there was a break in the fire, and I saw where it had come from.

"Christian!" I roared over the inferno, but he couldn't hear me, he and three others was fighting were fighting eight Strigoi. The monsters however were new to their abilities, and kept coming at them with brute attacks instead of cunning. The fire reclosed around me, but I'd already made my decision. I was going to run away...

And hopefully draw a few away. I don't know what made me so confident, but my legs were suddenly moving of their own accord(again) and I was tearing towards the red and blue fire licks that made a wall. Then, before I had another thought than :_Oh this was a bad idea_, I jumped through it, and landed in a roll. Fire clung to me in sheets, but suddenly warmth blossomed in me again, and finally I understood.

My Spirit was manifesting! The fire blasted away from me, and my skin was left untouched. Without rising, I riled my powers up, and tried to do with the Strigoi woman(I still don't know what I did), what occurred before. Warmth seared my fingers this time, and they actually turned brown as from the heat before a bolt of white bounded from my fingers at the speed of a bullet. It struck a Strigoi man, who automatically stopped his attack, face blank. Fingers lay at his sides, feet shoulder with the part, head straight up, he was a complete statue; so still was he in fact that the other Strigoi gave pause to look at him. Then they found me, eyes filled of rage.

"She's doing something to him!" one hissed as they moved towards me. Only the male Strigoi sprung into action, and snapped the woman's neck. She let out a scream before she "died", and her body started twitching, trying to come back to life. The other Strigoi snarled and attacked him, but it was evident who was the oldest. Ducking a swipe to flip over another person, the man splattered blood and took minimal hits. Through the battle though, he started making easy mistakes, ducking back too far which completely makes him fall over, taking hits instead of evading, and he started bleeding from the mouth, nose, ears, eyes.

Finally, just as he tore the last Strigoi to pieces, he fell over and screamed, clawing out his own throat. Blood flew from his mouth, and he started withering, shrieking and gasping. I wanted so badly to help him, to heal him, but before I could even summon up the comforting warmth, he bursted into flames.. His screams intensified into cataclysmic howls, but they lasted only for a few seconds. The fire ceased, and but I barely noticed. I felt hollow, empty, as if I just lost a child, my own baby died, and the guardians slowly approached, hands in defensive stances. I watched warily, but they seemed more intent on the Strigoi-bob than on me. I felt slightly drained and cold, yet slightly hyped. I could control Strigoi for a bit...I didn't actually control him...I kinda abused him a bit and whatever I did killed him in the process. Oh well, they have to die after all, they might as well serve me a bit.

The men finished their inspection of the dead Strigoi, and then turned their attention to me. Both were aging nicely on the verge of 40 at least, and had very thick beards that were tucked into their black suits. They didn't have any real weapons, but perhaps they lost them in the fight; although why they haven't retrieved them already is beyond me. I'm wary, and wonder if they would bleed from their face and mouth too if I made them mine...woah, did I actually just think that? Too weird. Well, Might as well find out what they are all about.

"Who are you?" I shout at the pair, and a third man trudges forward. I don't recognize him at first, I mean who wears black boots with red pants, and a biker jacket? But, then I saw the shades, a lethal looking gun of some sort, and the scarf, and I knew.

"Zmey." I whispered, and Rose's dad smiled, although it was sad.

"Hello my queen. It appears we are all on the run are we not?" he chuckled and lit a cigarette, his two bodyguards scanning the area.

" , what exactly do you want?" I ignore his question, Rose's father was not called the Serpent because of his fearsome looks. Zmey just smiled and said, "Why my Queen, it would be rude of me to ask you to do something for me? The question is:

Will you come quietly?"

I cock my head trying to understand. Then I know, and turn to run before slamming right into a man's chest. Arms like a magic-infused cage snapped around me, and I screamed as they squeezed. My arms moved into me, and though it hurt, It felt good. Without any warning. I smiled and screamed, sending spirit all over, the people getting engulfed in the stream of power. A sweet scent rose up all around them, and suddenly I felt rejuvenated, better than ever before. I started to turn towards Zmey, execpt Zmey wasn't standing.

No one was. And as I saw their rotted bones on the ground, I screamed...

**Please review, and be safe!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 11(Lissa again)

I felt a hand clasp over my mouth, drawing my screams to an end, and turning my head away. I was enclosed on skin consuming temperatures, but it felt comfortable all the same. Turning conservatively, my eyes glimpsed the face of a handsome man. His face was clean-shaven with a rich, dark stubble, his eyes...red. Oh my god! I turned to run, but he had already grabbed me again. "Wait Dragomir, I am not a Strigoi!" I thrashed anyway, who knew if he could be trusted? I slammed my head into his chin, but it doesn't move him, he only turns me around and shoves me to the ground. I start to back up before he growls, "I will rip out your throat before you can even swallow. Do not move, and I will do you no harm."

I glare at him, and slowly start to muster up my Spirit, how dare he threaten me?! I make sure my voice has no venom in it and ask, "Who are you?"  
"Quiet!" he barks, and I recoil, my hatred boiling. The Spirit sears at me, but I rein it into a controlled weapon. The man cocks his ear in an inhuman way, scanning all the noises around us. After a brief check, I guess we're all alone, or surrounded by friendly noises. "I asked who are you?" I shout, and the man snaps his eyes to me.  
"My, my they told me you were docile..." he says with bitter humor. I sneer at him. "Oh yeah, well um a lot has changed since I went on the run." The man watches me for a bit and then motions to me. "Get up." he orders. I decide to see how far I can push him.  
"No, my feet hurt." I mime a sore ankle. The man watches me for a few seconds before growling, "Get up now!" I shake my head and get ready to attack with Spirit, which is causing my insides to tremble like an earthquake. The man simply shrugs and walks off in the burnt understory, which swallows him up completely, I wait to see if there's a trick, but it seems as if he's legitimately left me. _"About fucking time."_ I now rise on my not-injured ankle and pivot to leave. Only the man is right in front of me, staring directly into my eyes.  
"Ah," my understanding clicks. "You're the Werewolf that fed me." There's a tiny smile on his face. "Well thanks, but I don't need you now." I try walking by him, only he catches my arm. "Yes, but I need you now." I look back at him, and find he's **staring at me again**. "What is up with you staring at me all the time?" I hiss, and he smiles. "You're beautiful."

"And I don't buy that."

"Think what you wish."

"No you listen. I'm in love with someone else, so dismiss all fantasies of yours."

"Is that an order Queen?"

"No, just a warning. My boyfriend can set you on fire."

"And I can tear out his throat." The man seemed chuckle to himself at the prospect, and I decided it was time for me to go before I killed him.

"Stay the hell away from me." I ordered before turning. The man didn't let go of my hand. "Hard to be in love with someone who isn't around." He whispered. I stopped, gauging my words carefully"...It's a long story."

"I'm 867 years old, I'm use to long stories..."

I glare at him with all the non-Spirit I have, this guy was unshakable! Unless I did what he wanted. "And what do you want?" I finally concede. His smile disappears, and he finally lets me go. I tread back a few feet, wary of this Werewolf. He seems...safe, but the look he's fixed me with now is one that makes me question his sanity; it's feverish, with his eyes almost crossed, they seem unfocused. In a level just above whisper, he asks me, "Lissa, are you prepared to die?" That does it for me, and I unleash my wealth of Spirit towards him. It rears like a dark cloud behind me, and I feel all my fears, insecurities, and wants form into a fog that I can't discern, only know, that the enemy cannot, and will not survive. The man stares at me, his senses telling him something is amiss, but his eyes showing there is nothing. Better if he does not see the fire storm that I am to now unleash upon him. _Good bye wolf, your master has her whip._ I let go of the final hold, my compassion, and the feelings race to the man, desperate to manifest in something, someone. The Werewolf's eyes suddenly bulge, and he convulses, clawing at his throat and shaking his head in agony while I simply stare at him. _Hmmm, should he imagine red ants crawling over him, or anacondas that will make the sensation of his bones crushing? Ah so many choices, I shall enjoy them so much_, but this is tiring me, the warmth is now leaving my bones, and I feel the first tingles...of something more. Then, the man's grimace turns into a smile, and he gets up.

"My my, I wasn't quite expecting **that** much Spirit from such a tiny thing. But you are the Queen, it's only fitting you're the most powerful Spirit user also."

I retroceded, fear and fatigue turning me numb. That much Spirit should've easily killed him, at the absolute least leave him with brain damage…was he faking the whole time? As if guessing my thoughts, he says, "Spirit doesn't work on us, our minds are too feral to be tampered with by your mind games." I gulped, and it seemed to take forever for it to go down. I fell, and the man advanced on me. "Lissa, I do not mean you harm. But I need your help. **_Rose_** needs your help."

My attention suddenly snapped to him. Rose? What has happened to her!? I ran through scenarios, but I was still too numb to think much. "What's happened to Rose?" I asked raggedly.

The man's eyes became grave, his mouth tightly pressed line-segment.

"Rose…she's a Strigoi."

I swear my heart stopped.

**Sup fellas it's LongLoreLover. I got a brain spark for how to tie everything together, and it will be coming in the coming chapters I assure you. Thank you for all the reviews, and keep them coming! Thanks again to everyone, and most especially Richelle Mead for supplying us such a dynamic theme that I can mold and leave my mark on. Live Long, Read Longer!- LLL**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lissa once more

"But Rose can't be, no she would never become one of those things! How can you even say that!? Where's your proof? This isn't funny!" I ranted on, yelling and accusing. Meanwhile, the man just watched me, not offering console or comfort, just onlooking. He did not twitch, his body was in a relaxed ridgity, even though such a form is close to impossible. His chest fell in a peaceful arch, his breathing measured and cautious. Yet his legs and neck were tensed, yet smooth, as if his body was prepared to fight at any moment, yet it would relax for every moment before such a time. I remembered everyone's perception of Dimitri; that he was a god. His posture seemed very much like this man, both were ready for an attack at any time. Only I get that this man here never truly has back-up. My stem of tears finally stalled after an hour. "What's your name?" I hiccupped, and the man gazes up for a moment, as if trying to recall it. Perhaps he has been a beast for too long. But eventually, he replies. "Silverback Ulvuterra."

I stared at him hard. Where had I heard that last name? Oh well… "Well, Silverback, thank you for helping me, as I previously said. Now, what exactly do you need me for?"

Silverback extended his hand. "Try to keep up." And then he whipped around changed right into his Wolfera form. His body exploded into a white blanket of hair, and he was suddenly gone, the understory's rustle the only indication that he had swept past it. Picking up his scent, I pursued. I must've ran miles, a lot more than I ever did at St. Vladimir's. My chest burned, my feet ached, but the thought of potentially saving Rose was my tonic, my sustainer. We climbed higher, up into the mountains. The trees were helpful for when I occasionally did rest; I leaned against them, and drew a little energy out of them, and into me. I felt refreshing, and different from drinking blood; this energy was raw and untainted, as real as the forest which the trees grew up in. When I finally reached the summit, I was sweaty, but pumped. I found Silverback staring in the opposite direction, down the other side of the mountain. I joined his side, and saw an airport; the vantage point was so amazing. Then I noticed something else, a jet, not marked with any emblem that glided into a spot in the woods. The decent was quiet, to a human, but to me and definitely Silverback, it was noisy. I looked to him.

"Who are they Silverback?"

He gave a small smile, but kept his eyes on the spot. "They are the enemy. Did you talk to Delasko?"

I scrunched my forehead in concentration, but nothing came. In fact, I didn't remember much at all. "No." I replied. Silverback nodded, as if he expected such…and as if he was a little pleased. Interesting…

"Well, those men are all the world's leaders, here to congregate and talk with the Strigoi about how to end all vampires and Werewolves forever, or at least kill off so many of us that we would never again rise up against the humans."

"Why aren't there any jets or military tanks to guard them?" I surveyed the land, checked for auras. I didn't get anything. In fact, I couldn't even see Silverback's aura….and I had a suspicion it was because of him. But he was within kill-range, so I kept silent my suspicions.

"Well Lissa, if they had all that protection, don't you think that would bring ever more danger? No, they're protected by the special operatives that we fought in town."

"Then why did you show me this?"

Silverback finally turned to me. "Because, you're not like every other Moroi or dhampir.

I smirked. "I'm not?"

He returned my smirk. "No, you're WAY better at stealth operations."

Ten minutes later, I came down upon the first soldier, and made him think he had a snake around his neck that would bite him if he screamed. He shut up right away, and I quickly snapped his neck. Silverback was to take one of the officials hostage, while I cleared out the guards, and would subdue the other people. I moved quickly: Break neck here, drain unconscious here, Spirit him to sleep, possess her up in the tree to say her area was clear, compel those two to silently slit their throats. I killed at least fifty, and finally came to a building, built nicely in the middle of nowhere. It was three-story, and of white, polished marble. The strangest thing about it was that no plants grew on it, there was an immaculate area that nothing could make that precise. Unless the plant life was drained away. However, it's very hard to give a damn when you feel like a badass, so I wiped my mouth, and wondered if I cOULD single-handed kill everyone in that room. Nah, stick to the plan, no matter how stupid it was, I could easily nab one of those men by myself, in fact, why did I even need Silverback's help? Ah, all this thinking was giving me a pain. Just react girl, just react. I pushed open the door of the building and instantly commanded the three people who drew their guns on me to shoot themselves. Black pistols fit into their mouths, eyes filled with terror as they knew they were about to cause their own deaths. Ah this was rich. "All together now!" I ordered, and they pulled the trigger. Blood shot onto the walls, along with pieces of flesh and bones. The figures slumped, and I continued forward, undeterred. It was actually quite ironic, the best of the best not even able to control themselves haha. I pushed open the door of the room, and the person I least expected to see was there, chained up, bloodied, and beaten behind recognition, at least unless you'd spent some time with him on the run.

"Quota…" I breathed, and he barely gave me a weak smile right before Christian set him on fire. Quota screamed, but I screamed louder, compelling Christian to break his own neck. His hands shot to his throat, and he gasped, giving me a terrified look before he twisted. It was grotesque, but I didn't feel any of it. I just ran to Quota, who was already blackened and dead. The blue flames died away as quickly as my dead boyfriend had summoned them. I stood up on the table and popped the chains that held Quota, took him down, held him as I waited for tears to come. But there was none, no more to be shed. Laying him gently, I shook my head, and was about to leave when a sharp pain hit me in back of the head….

"_Lissa!"_ A voice demands. Damn, I was having the nicest rest. "_Lissa_!" It cries out, and I answer sharply, "What?!" Then, I suddenly recognize it. _"Rose!?"_

The shock of such a thing forces my eyes open, and I lay upon the city, burned and ruined by a war with the supernatural and guns. I had so much to tell her, but before I could, my mind suddenly blanked. What did I have to tell Rose? It had something to do with her…I think. The voice cut through my thoughts. "Lissa? Where are you?!" Rose asked, and I suddenly felt very scared by the throngs of people on the street that yelled merciless things. _They hated me. A lot._ I was suddenly hollow in side, more scared than ever before. I yearned for my best friend. _"I'm don't know. Oh god Rose I'm so scared. Help me!"_

"_I will, I swear to you. What happened to Quota?"_ she frantically asked, as if it was something she just had to know. I was about to answer when suddenly a point went into my arm. I looked into a needle, and suddenly felt numb, like my Spirit was filling me, putting me to sleep…forever. The words and world became faded.

"_Lissa!?"LISSA!?"_ Someone bellowed frantically. I smiled as I thought of my friends and mumbled,

"_Quota...dead."_

Then I died…

**-Hey everybody it's LongLoreLova with this chapter. No, Lissa and Christian aren't dead forever, and neither is Quota. I got a hopefully big whammer coming up in maybe a couple chapters. Until then thanks for the reviews, Guests keep on reviewing, thanks to all for your marvelous support. Thank you Richelle for your gorgeous universe, and last of all, Sleep tight!-LLL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rose (Strigoi)**

** Throbbing in my body, I got up. My body felt light; I shot up either from enhanced speed, or less stuff to weigh me down. Hmm, it didn't hurt as I thought it would. Dying I meant. I mean, I don't truly feel anything. I feel…well I don't feel much, except a hunger that must be sated. Wait, my eyes are closed! **

**The night air flows over my skin, the tendrils of white breezes moving over my skin. Whichwas pale, and almost crystal like. Not like a thousand diamonds, but it had a clear glint in it. I mused the sky, which reflected back thousands of stars, each a slightly different tint or shade, or a different color all together. The twinkling was like an erratic switch that drove me mad, I turned away with disgust, and suddenly was marauded by thousands of other sounds that belonged to the night: A Snowy tree cricket chip, a stink-bug fart, a cicada left wing vibration, red ants moving inconspicuously through grass, never ceasing in their work to appease the hive. Oh well, time to satisfy myself. But first to turn off this racket! Concentrate Rose, concentrate. With an intake of breath that came out as a hiss, the noise gradually lessened into a dull static. Suddenly, hands crept behind my ribs, and clasped around my diaphragm. I smiled and looked up into the face of Dimitri. **

**"Roza…" he said in a thick accent that had always made him special to me. I leaned in, bit his upper lip, and then scowled. "I still don't have your height. Damn it." The swear came out harsh sounding, but I didn't care. I only wanted Dimitri. He gave a smile that came out a little strained, but what the hell, that's probably what mine looked like too. And without pause, I smashed my lips into his. He moved his head back with the force of my kiss, but then he returned it, hungry for me. "Remember when I would not take you when you were a dhampir?" He said between heavy breaths.**

**"Oh yeah that…" I said as an off-hand comment. I was a lot more concerned about how to kiss him several times in a second.**

**"Yeah fruck that." He rolled the 'r', and moved from my mouth; kissed my neck. Without a care or thought, I leaned in. He smiled held an inch in front of him and said, "No no Roza. You don't have any blood to give me yet. So…take mine." He tilted his neck, and without a pause I bit into his neck. He sighed from the second my fangs were an inch above his neck, and the blood practically tore out of his skin and into my mouth. He had fed very much to be this close to bursting. And it was Moroi blood in him, bliss, heavenly. I drained and drained, moaning in the ecstasy of it all. Soon, I felt stronger, full of power. I contemplated killing Dimitri and taking all his blood, but decided against it. I wanted him, and it would be a terrible setback to not have someone teach me the gist of this all. So I stopped, and saw him draw back before smiling.**

**"You were born to be a Strigoi, Roza." He purred, and then we began. As Strigoi, we had no restraints as to what we could do to each other, and so we had sex all night. It was what he had promised, the ultimate gift. It was better than when I even was a dhampir, a weak, pathetic dhampir that once was bested by a human. Now, I would never grow weak, I would never die. I would be the bane that children woke their parents about at night, and when they'd quell their children's fears, I would be right there to drink them away. I would be a thorn to all my enemies, and bathe in their blood. I was immortal, so why the hell can't I dream big?! Dimitri and my sexual activities went for hours until my skin began to tingle; not from Dimitri and his mind-blowing skills, but from the- "The Sun." Dimitri finished my thought aloud. He drew back, and I took in his skin. It was riddled with slash marks and bites, but they had faded considerably so he looked like a walking hieroglyphic. **

**"You have been busy." I noted, and he turned. He did not smile, but then again smiling was not easy to do any more. Our mouths were more suited to either feeding or commanding others in a way that terrified each other. There was no room for compassion in our world, pathetic compassion. Dimitri picked up his teal shirt and started buttoning it up.  
"Well Roza, things are quite interesting on Earth. Our plans shall soon be recognized, our dreams fulfilled." **

**I stood and started putting on my clothes, at least the ones that weren't ripped to shreds. "What dreams? I feel as we should just take what we want, not sleep for it."**

**This ****_did_**** bring a smile to Dimitri. "Ah Roza, your wit has graciously transferred to you. I see a glorious future for the two of us. "I smiled as well, and joined him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head while I thought about my dream. Of being a killer, a bane. I never had belonged in the world of rules, but now, I could make my own, so long as I didn't piss off anyone who could rip my head off. And as of now that was everyone. But I kept such comments to myself, why spoil the moment with what we'll do next? So instead, I just replied, "Yes, yes we will." We took off, racing through the forest as we raced from our exterminator. As we moved, I thought, "One day Sun, one day I will be ****_your_**** master…"**

**-Enjoy all, and thanks for everything. To Bahamut Crisis Core, I can't thank you enough. Oh, and I'm still working on your OC, should be done by January, I promise! =) Also, I am not one of those writers who write lemons, but if you wish, just message me and I can send you the lemon that I edited out in the final revision...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 18: Lissa**

**A smoky haze made everything extremely hard to decipher, nothing had form, but was basically shaded together. I stood in the middle of a vast expanse, yet I could only see the back of my head, which was identified by the minute hairs I knew were there. "Hello." I asked, and sound reverberated out as if it too was shaded together in one intense composition. Interesting... I decided to take a step, test out such an environment. I didn't care if I was awake or not, I just needed to do something. Still, all I see was a neck, but movement was told by the muscles and bobbing that the head and neck underwent. "Is anyone out there?" I asked again, and this time, the haze started to swirl. My viewpoint narrowed, and then the haze solidified into an immovable barrier of black.**  
**Then I saw color. Rich details all heightened and slowly illuminated out, as if the sun was coming up at dawn, moving swiftly and swifter still as the sky, which was an ocean-sunset blue, lurched away to reveal the ground, which was green with rolling steppes of land. Air currents flying past my arms as I tilted them minutely, adjusting for every change in the current. At about ninety feet, I broke out of the dive, spiraled up, looped and then flew on, my body parallel with the land; on and on it went, while the snow-capped mountains finally gave me a sense of where I was, or at least what I was seeing.**  
**Then I woke up.**  
**Or at least I thought did. I raised my head, and found myself in a meadow, surrounded by roses, purple tulips, indigo carnations, pink chrysanthemums, and yellow daisies. An outrageous amount of pollen was in the air, with several statues, splashes of colored clay molded, all expertly carved, and then heated. **  
**By my brother...**  
**Suddenly I recognized this garden, it was the place me and Andrew use to play when we weren't at school, our summer house. I looked around excitedly, memorizing and comparing every detail to my very incomplete memory. I couldn't see our house, but then again I remembering never being able to, it was hidden in the woods, which was Andrew's element; Earth. **_**Crunch!**_ **Grass flattened somewhere to my right, too loudly also for something supernatural trying to sneak up on me, yet it was cautious, well**_**ish**_ **trained. I got to my feet, slowly looking around before moving away from the footsteps. My feet were soon soaked with dew that never seemed to evaporate, while the wind blew towards me, and it carried a distinct smell with it.**  
"**Blood…" I hissed, and I instantly felt my fangs elongate, so strongly was the action it tore my gums a bit. My vision narrowed, and I was soon off towards the smell. I hoped I wouldn't kill it. My path brought me up to a hill, which I quickly climbed and then got low on my belly. It tickled, but all thoughts were driven out as I got another waft. There was the rhythmic, sweet pace of scared breathing, and then another breeze of adrenaline-filled plasma. Oh how it made me drool, I gulped heavily, my gasps growing deep, and a growl slowly being released as I crept over to the edge and looked down on what would be my prey.**  
"**No…" I breathed, but my brain had other ideas, and I jumped down on the bloodied body of Sydney Sage.**

"**NO!" I repeated more forcefully, and I threw myself in midair, crashing into the ground next to the girl. Grass and pollen swirled while I ached all over, only for blood-lust to overtake me… I tasted blood in my mouth, and I was cut up bad. But not as bad as Sydney. The blood…THE BLOOD! I spun towards her, and then stopped as I fully saw her, or what I think I saw. Sydney was a mesh of bloody red hair, numerous cuts and wounds, and purple whelps. Her hair was heavily bleached, and cut very low, almost as if she was bald. Red burn marks marred her normally pale skin, and it was streaked with rubble and mud. A bleeding scar streaked across her face, and the charred skin around hinted that it was made by a hot object. My hand moved towards her, drawn to her injuries. Just a few more…**  
**Her eyes opened, and she gave a weak smile before frowning. "So I'm dead….? Took me long enough." I shook my head, but then thought about it. It was possible I was dead too, but could a Spirit User definitely die? I'd never truly thought about it, but seeing Sydney, I didn't know much. So did what Rose would do.**  
"**No, you're not dead." I soothed, and Sydney's frown deepened.**  
"**But if I'm not dead, then I must be unconscious…Oh god! Please, you have to help me." The last phrase came out in a whimper. I started healing her, confused but determined not to show it.**  
"**What do you mean help you? Sydney what happened?!"**  
"**Our whole division was ratted out and put forth to blame for all the help we gave harboring a species dangerous to human life." Sydney took that chance to spit out a chipped tooth, and cough up a lot of blood and whatever else.**  
"**You mean vampires?" I asked, and she nodded.**  
"**Sydney, where are you?!" I demanded. I had to free her, wherever she was, I was so tired of being alone.**  
"**They have me in an underground warehouse, trying to get information…Oh god, I'm going to die." She started sobbing. I let her, there's no trying to comfort a rabbit when all it knows it being hunted. I stood and forced my voice to be more firm. "Sydney, I'm coming for you. What state are you in?"**  
**She started to speak, and then slowly fade as if darkness was dragging her back. I recognized it. Sydney did too. "Oh no I'm waiting up. No…No!"**  
"**Sydney!" I shouted frantically. "Where are you?" She managed to echo Idk before she disappeared back into her hellish reality. As for me, I was unnerved. Not by Sydney, even though I should be; I've gotten tougher, Rose would be proud. Then, like a crack in an ocean of ice, it just happened.**  
**I just had just completed my first Dream-Walk…**

**-Onward to the next chapter all, and thanks for the heady reviews, I love em!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: ROZA**

**It was interesting, sleeping while the sun was up. As a dhampir, I could enjoy the sun where the Moroi had to cower and hide. But now, I was weaker than them, a shaft of light started to burn my skin. Full sunlight caused us to blacken and quickly blow away. Right now, Dimitri and I were hidden in a hideout, an apartment building that had been filled with computers, torture devices and chains, and clothes. Dimitri had at least 20 dusters, each the same as his original. It quite maddening when I saw them all splayed out, but knowing the sun was outside made me weak. Dimitri told me of how we usually rest, as it was the most efficient way to pass the time. So, I enveloped myself in a few dusters and closed my eyes.**  
**My thoughts arranged clearer than I imagined, and I looked at the grand and small side schemes. The humans were planning on eradicating all Moroi and Dhampirs, but if they did, we will not be able to survive. Because of this, the Strigoi must be planning a double-cross of some kind against humanity. Of how such will occur, I do not truly know, because the humans are most likely planning a double-cross of us too. I still had not found out what happened to Eddie, Christian, or any others since we left, they were loose ends who may interfere with things. I planned on asking Dimitri if he had any news of them when the sun went down. **  
**Aside from that, I am most curious as to who it was that told the Strigoi to let us go when we first escaped. It was quite easy to tell he was in charge, but if so, who is he? Does Dimitri know him? I smiled at what Dimitri would say to all my questions. I would also ask him about combat, so I can take care of my new powers. Everything was amplified, but I still needed help with some other things that did not make sense to me. With an agenda, I let my thoughts drift, but reined them in when I felt myself concentrating too much. They drift to Lissa, and the temporary connection we rekindled. How she was captured at least. I start to salivate, and remember that I can't see her again, or I will kill her. She is Moroi, one of the Last Dragomirs, possibly the last if her half-sister is dead. For some reason, I can't fathom Lissa dead. She is most likely captured by the humans however. I'll free her, tell Dimitri I'll meet up with him in a bit, explore the cities by myself. He may say no, but I may be more skilled even if he is stronger and faster. It'd be fun to break him and show just how much of a natural I am. Although, Dimitri has already been Strigoi once, and for rather a long period. He may be too much, but eventually, I'd get away. With those thoughts gathered, locked, and plans laid, I clear my mind, and wake for dusk.**  
**It arrives like a hurricane. I can slowly feel weight off my limbs, as if sunlight was pressing me down. When it is finally behind the horizon, my eyes open, and I come upon several other Strigoi. They must've come in later, but I had not heard them approach. Hmmmm... I rose (no pun intended haha) and saw Dimitri already up, at one of his computers. Two Strigoi flanked him, and they turned to me the moment they heard my eyelids slide back. I walked up as if I'd known them for years said brightly, "Night guys." Dimitri looked back at me. "Roza, these are Strigoi that I have turned. Meet Maul and Resique. They are both two days older than you." A ghost of a smile showed his amusement. "I haven't been around very long."**  
"**No problem. Whatcha doing?"**  
"**As of this moment, not much, except emailing other Strigoi in several other countries, trying to get a view of how the world is going. It's not too good. Several thousand people have started a total vampire eradication movement, a ten foreign governments are refuting us. As a result, we are going to -he clears his throat- visit these countries and put a stop to such movements, while killing some of the Strigoi clans in the area to show they were upsetting the populace. We can't have these people inspiring others, or we will lose control, and with so many in the public eye, we will find it challenging to hide."**  
**I kept my voice calm as I said, "She will go to them." For the first time Dimitri was confused. "Who is this 'she' you are referring to?"**  
"**Lissa. She is alive, and has the power to make Strigoi normal again. If she learns of this resistance, she may lead them against us, train as she once was able to stake you once." All the Strigoi in the room were listening to my words, I could feel the disgust and slight fear rolling off them as they processed this piece of information. Something that could turn them back into their old vampire states, that was a nono. Dimitri stared at his computer for a few seconds, and finally announced. "We will kill her then."**

**I shrugged. I'd expected this response. "Let me do it.' I said, and Dimitri nodded. He understood that I had to do this, that I would kill her. Because I didn't feel for my friend. It was like when I was a dhampir, and asked Dimitri if he could feel. He had told me everything is heightened, but I only want, I can't truly feel. How he only wanted me, and didn't love me. This was the same, I simply felt the need to get her out of our way. If I had to, I would kill her, just as Dimitri was determined to kill me. However, something deep inside warned me of Dimitri's next words, "Roza. She better be dead, or I will have no choice but to kill you." **

**I smiled at him, and then took off jumping through an open window. I landed silently on the street. People were scarce in this part of town, they were the ones no one missed. The sun was mostly gone now, faint yellow over the horizon, and I could not help but recall this night looking the same as when I had met Delasko. Delasko, the person who fought for me, I remember how he sounded like Dimitri, my internal struggle, all quite pointless really. So nice it is to see the same things clearly****. Night air flowed over my skin, ann I breathed in, clearing out the stale air that had accumulated since I stopped breathing when I laid down to rest. Now, for Lissa. I took a sniff, but her scent was not in the immediate area. Most likely, she was taken by military, but it was impossible to deem where she might be. Knowing however I would not be allowed to return until her blood was on my clothes, I headed where almost all information I'd need would be. **

**Washington D.C. **

**Coolio, I've always wanted to meet the President!**

**-Have a good day everyone!- LLL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Delasko**

**One time to die**

**Two is a miracle to survive**

**Three is lucky to have God on your side**

**Four is to be cursed if one wants you hurt**

**Five, is when you truly realize being alive**

**Six is when you are a hit and miss, nothing latches on**

**Seven is when mortals sing of you in song**

**Eight is when they write epics and tales of your immortal might**

**Nine is when you dined with the Devil and was able to say goodnight**

**Ten...is what I'm at.**

**My body felt as if I was incased in it, I needed to get out, to breathe. I opened my eyelids, and found them almost glued together with gunk and heat from the sewage platform I still lay on. It was dark, so dark not even my senses could pick them up. And the putrid scooping of sludge water as it scraped by below me made me wiggle in my skin. It smelled, and I'm positive not all of it was from the sewer. No doubt I was covered in grime, blood poisoning traveling through my veins as I lay. But still, I alive, or I thought I was. One of my few trips to the library for leisure, I read a book where the man had died, but his soul was stuck by demons in a little radius around where he perished. It ended with the soul eventually committing a type of suicide to escape the memories and madness. **  
** Was I destined to do the same? **  
**_"No Delasko, stop thinking like that!" _****I growled at myself, suddenly feeling light-headed. My neck felt stiff, as if there was dried paint all over it, and I could feel a bullet rusted right near my leg. The hole was probably still infected, even if closed. Wait...why was I in a sewer? Rose...ROSE! The jolt made me sit up, until I suddenly became very nauseous and laid back down on the hot stone slab. I was thirsty, really thirsty, and my stomach roared for sustenance. Neither was going to be sated in a while, but unless I wanted my soul/body to be trapped down here forever, I needed to quit my stalling, push through my pathetic bodily reactions, and find Rose. She'd know what was going on. Crawling to the wall to steady myself put me in the most extreme of agony, so much I blacked out.**  
** I don't how much time was I unconscious, but it was long, for rays of light shown through the manhole twenty feet above me. The air swirled around it, and I was sure the noxious fumes were killing me, if the rats weren't to get me first. And even if someone heard me, how would they get me out of here, and once they brought me to the hospital and tried to get me a blood transfusion, how would I explain my being part wolf? Eh, too many complications. The smell was increasing, meaning there was either more sewage around me, or I was decomposing faster. I tried sitting up a fraction, but my abdominals said hell no to that, and I laid back down. Again I tried crawling, my cut up and raw knees bringing about fountains of ice cold pain, that bleed and made the most insidious noises, noises one should never hear from there body, as bone scraped asphalt. How I got so injured, I do not truly know however. My lips were bleeding from the force I was biting them, and I was only a foot from where I was that morning when I passed out from exhaustion. **  
** Time twisted and spanned, a second causing blinding, incapacitating pain for what seemed like hours, while an hour's work was what I could do in milliseconds at full strength. But I was not at full strength. I was at my lowest ever, and I was no closer to an exit than I was however many days ago. At this rate, I'd die of old age before I made it to the man hole some thirty feet in front of me. Or was it three feet? I do not know. So I did the only thing that could get me by.**  
** I rolled into the water. It set me on fire to roll, but plunging it the ice-cold water was a bliss I needed. It numbed and I now only needed to worry about drowning to death as my muscles locked. ****_"No not now!" _****But muscles can't hear, and so I was barely afloat, spitting out the occasional disgusting thing that someone should never have to have in their mouth. The water had the most acrid taste, and it was thick like syrup deeper in, and yet was like alcohol on top.. In fact, it baffles me what some people must've somehow put down here. I vow never to use another toilet again, yeah I'm going hardcore, because the only that should be down here with me, is water. My head went under momentarily, and it was then my muscles spurred themselves to work. I claw at the cohesive surface, and broke it a few seconds after being under. Water slimed my eyes and fell way too slowly, I started to tear up at my predicament. Angry at my weak reaction, I tore at the water in front of me, but it was too non-viscostic for me to get a solid grip. Also, it didn't help as my muscles locked yet again. I was seriously pissed, and it didn't help that my neck was still stiff. What happened?!**  
** There was a break up ahead and I lashed for it, breaking through my muscle deadlock, although they seem to have a self-preservation instinct, however twisted, as they aided me in moving. I swam and swam, foot by foot, until I came upon a small basalt landing, which was connected to a ladder. It was covered in something gross, but I was covered in probably more gross things. Grabbing onto the frail metal as someone would grab onto the last ice-cream bar in a store, I began to climb. The lid was rusted on shut, no matter how hard I pushed, so I held myself upside down. It was too much, the rush of blood, the poor hand hold and my wet fingers, and I fell as I failed to secure a hold. Landed on my neck with a sickening ****_thud_****, and I saw black.**  
** I woke up with what some people would think as the worst headache of their life, as my whole head was on fire, throbbing incessantly as I tried to catch my breath, which seemed to constantly elude me. I felt my heart race and then slow, or skip a beat, and numerous parts of me felt inflamed, while I couldn't feel my left arm. I had the haunting suspicion that I was paralyzed, but dismissed it. I could still move, and with that knowledge, I wondered what to do until someone found me, because my heart was playing Arrhythmia-or-Not, my lungs couldn't fill themselves quickly enough, and that manhole lid was shut tighter than a pickle jar. So I counted all the ways I'd kill Dimitri Belikov. Because of him, I was down here. My blood before had been drained to the point where I lost my memory temporarily, and because of the chemicals in a vampire bite, it negates the Wolf gene. I was human, and knowing I was truly alone roared through me more than any isolation, or falling could ever equal. I was a human, and while don't get me wrong humans are useful, I was no longer one of my kind. A group that had persisted for tens of thousands of years, I was no longer a part of that. So I laid there, eyes throbbing from the tears that ran down my face, and I fell to sleep with only one question. **  
** When I killed Dimitri, and ****_WOULD _****kill Dimitri, I also have to kill Rose? **


	18. Threatening Twilight

**Chapter 18: Lissa, Rose, Delasko**

**Lissa****- I snapped out of my dream-walk, the accomplishment already behind me. No doubt if I was going to free Sydney, I'd need help.**  
**A lot of help…But who would stand by me? Rose was always the outgoing one, the one who made true friends, while all who stood by me usually wanted to call in favors in the future. Hags and Posers, I 'm glad I was shown who they really were, because now, I'm not going to walk into their arms, when they would gladly give me up if I would keep the Strigoi from coming down on their necks. Something clicked, a plan formulating, but my eyes finally opened, and I was seeing dark again. Yet it was obvious from the coarse texture that I was blindfolded. Well they wouldn't be seeing a Dragomir when they opened that door.**  
**Twenty minutes went by until the wheels stopped dragging the truck forward, and the driving and passenger doors closed smoothly. A sharp exchange of words, something that sounded like, "You fucking do it," and then footsteps towards the back. Not much time, I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, for that was all I could do physically, since I was not only bound, but paralyzed by whatever was in the needle that pricked me. My throat was on fire, I'd have to get some blood in it soon, especially after-**  
**The door opened to a twilight sky some half an hour before nightfall. It was still going to be a well-lit night, not pitch darkness, which was still favourable by me. Being exposed to so much sunlight, and pushing through it had weakened my tolerance of the rays, so not but a single pure beam would inflict to me as much as it would a Strigoi. A jingling of keys rhythmically clanged against denim, and a bald human looked inside. In the first second he smiled, happy to see I was all secure, but then he frowned. I stayed where I was, any motion make destroy my control over his sight. Ultra-Compulsion was so beautiful. Still in my mental grasp, the man shook his head, trying to get the picture right. I gripped his eyes back in my compulsion the moment he stopped, and ordered him to stop shaking. As soon as I had the order through, I whispered, "You're going to carry me out of here." His body shook in his fighting the compulsion, and I noticed my quickly weakening volition over him. Who these men were, they were well trained, and by this point he knew what was happening, that I was there, and stopped him from yelling for help. Without helping myself I blinked, and my control slipped for a second. To make matters worse he turned his head around and yelled, "I need help over here!"**  
**Damn it! With him not turning around again, I went to plan B…which I didn't know the details of, kinda because I didn't think that far, hehe…Shit, a second man came, skin the color of almonds, and eyes with an intense fix on me. As if he was trying to tell me something, or fight my compulsion. Before I could subdue him, he pulled out a gun, and stepped over to his ally. "This one is mine. I have a very special job to execute concerning her."**

**The man, although I couldn't see him, was surely frowning. "I have strict orders from my boss to bring her to the 'SpeakEasy'." My to-be-assassin scowled, and then smiled cruely. "That's funny, because my boss told your boss to go to hell. The girl is my property." He started to walk to me. The other guard barred his way with an arm. "Strigoi can't go to hell, now I'm going to ask you to-" that was as far as he'd gotten as the almond-colored man lashed out with his elbow, stunning the guard in the temple, and sending his neck over onto his shoulder. As it bent, the assassin pulled him in front of him, and the guard's body suddenly protruded out to me, before slumping and falling to the ground. **"_**Oh my god, he shot him…" **_I thought in horror. But then **a pool of blood started to gather, and the slow, suckling plasma, flowing so incongruously from its former host, tortured me. I ripped at my restraints, not caring I was in the presence of another, only that I was so hungry, that this blood smelled so much better than any other blood I'd ever probably would taste. The man jumped in the van, and I stopped struggling, suddenly frightened by his intense gaze. Then he went to work on cutting me out of my straps.**

**While he worked, I tried to think of a name to give him. He seemed familiar, but time had worn what wasn't the now thin, so I came up with a blank. He also needed a shower, although he had swiped some perfume instead of colonge, so he smelled more of lavender and cherry. Once I was free, I shot out the van, and knelt down next to the guard. Ah, the blood was still warm. I drank from the pool as a tiger would a lake, not pausing, for I knew the man was watching over me. Once the asphalt was clean and the body devoid, I stood, and asked, "Who are you?"**

**The man frowned, more saddened than from bewilderment. "I was afraid of this…" **

**He stepped to me, and I instinctively stepped back, not sure what he had beneath his jean jacket. It was very good looking, with dashes of black all over it, wait…those weren't dashes. Those were **_**molnija**_ **marks! And and! I ran to the man, who simply watched me as I looked at the back of his neck, which wasn't covered. There, in the center, was a Graduation Mark, as well as a spiked-star for killing far too many Strigoi to count. I started to utter his name when there was a shout, and then gunshots. The man quickly threw me and himself to his right with a great display of strength, and together we landed in cover. Cloaked by some bushes, my non-assassin put a finger to my lip, and murmured, "Can you project a solid wall Lissa, so they don't look over here?" I didn't nod, that'd waste time, I just turned my head and stared at where the search party would come. It's good I'd just fed, otherwise I would not have been able to compulse the ten men who came searching. All were heavily trained in resistance, so I was back to hunger as soon as they left. I turned back, and said, "I know you."**

**Amusement played on his face, something I hadn't seen in almost his whole life. "Oh, I'm not just some random guy who saved you?"**

"**No, but I must say being on the run suits you Eddie…"**

**He shrugged minutely, not wanting to give us away. Rising very silently, he navigated me through the noise-minefield of fall forests. We kept buildings in sight, yet I wondered why we didn't just leave? No doubt Eddie had it under control, he had pulled off my rescue without a hitch. Stomach pains made me stop often, but Eddie was patient, and didn't ask any questions. He simply waited, scanning around in his Guardian mode as if he was on a protection assignment.**

**And I was his charge. The mission, I wasn't quite clear on, but when we finally left the forest and came down behind a massive building, I had to find out. There was a black Jeep to our right and trees encroaching in a small perimeter until they ran into a massive black housing unit that I had seen. "What are we doing?! I hissed. Eddie turned his head slightly, in a unique way that he could see me, yet see things in front of him. "We have to get out of here before they catch us." I continued.**

"**Lissa, you use to be so selfless." He said. I was offended, I still was fucking selfless, just now I had also adopted a sense of self-preservation as well. I =put my hands on my hips, and gestured around. **

"**Well why are we still here then?"**

**He returned my gesture, although it was more sweeping than the pointing I did. Footsteps, he made the motion to get down, which I instantly followed, sliding down behind the back wheel of the Jeep. Hopefully no one would want to go out for a joyride…**  
**Three pairs of footsteps, two booted and one with almost no footfall at all.**

**A harsh voice. "Okay you bloodsucker, face the wall."**

**A frail voice, belonging to what seemed to be a young boy said, "But I'd didn't take the food, I swear. Please don't kill me."**

**Harsh laughter and mocking. "Please if we were going to kill you, we would've shot you instead the Pen, let the other bloodsuckers mop up your useless, pathetic carcass. Now face the wall!"**

"**No," the boy said, and from my position, I saw two little feet, pale as a Strigoi, turn and face the men. "I will not fear you anymore!"**

**The men snickered, and then started towards him with what could only be malice intent. "Fine, then we'll simply kill you and say you fell. They don't even care even care enough to question it, and you're a freaking dhampir after all, son of a Blood-whore!" Eddie's face scrunched in anger, and before I could stop him, he leaped from our cover and attacked, stabbing the first guard in the heart, via his back before he even knew what was happening. Now I saw that Eddie didn't have a gun.**

**He had a stake, a red-pointed stake with the engraving E**_**ddie**_ **on it. The second guard turned as he heard his fellow guard's gun clamber to the ground, and started to raise his when Eddie, faster than a human by much, kicked it out of his hand and stabbed him in the trachea, stopping all screams before they even were to start. As the bodies fell, my hunger grew into a rabid beast, and I sprung from my cover, falling on the guard closest to me. The boy however, stood, stunned. Eddie, always the Center of a Tornado, coaxed the child. "Drink, it'll make you stronger. I'm not going to hurt you."**

**Without hesitation, the adolescent picked up an arm and sunk his fangs into it. Instantly his face relaxed, and color flushed back into his form. His bones seemed to swell, and his muscle began to regrow. The dead body was shriveled before I even realized, and although it pained me, I lifted my guard's arm while wiping his blood from my lips.**

"**Take it, there's still some." The boy wordlessly obliged, moaning as he drained the rest of my meal. I tried to ignore the spite in my heart, but when you're hungry, you really don't want to share. With the bodies drained, Eddie quickly hid them in the bushes, and then returned. I remembered my question. "Eddie, why are we here?"**

**Eddie gritted his teeth. "Why do you think Lissa? After all, you were one of the only ones who paid attention to history!"**

**I took a look at the surroundings. Many buildings, reeking of blood and sweaty humans, numerous weapon stores, and suits for dealing with Werewolves dotted everywhere. Like this was an arms depot. And…it all looked vaguely familiar, like I had read about this arrangement. Not to mention the state of the boy pre-feeding. Wait, I did. Although it had been more than sixty years since it was used, and while the intent was the same, it took on a frightful new meaning.**

**This was a concentration camp…for vampires!**

Rose: _**Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud**_**. Each thud was the pounding of the man's heart as he ran, me leisurely following. I'd found him out in the woods, looking for a puppy when coincidentally I had taken to lure a different man out of his home. The outcome is the same however, he will die. I travel on the branches, not making a sound, so he can only hear how alone he is as he tumbles through the understory. It's been the same night since I left Dimitri's, yet it feels like I left a year ago. I guess when you don't age, time crawls, even when you move faster than a bullet. After he runs a mile, and his body starts to give in to demands, he slows, gasping and shuddering as he draws breath. Once he can lift his head, he scans the **_**ground**_**, eyes darting around fearfully, pupils between an odd mix of enlarged as they try to draw light from this now dark night, and yet contracted his adrenaline roars throughout his veins. I creep along a branch noiselessly, coming up above his head. He starts to sigh in relief, foolishly thinking he lost me in the night. I decide to mess around a bit, if I from overconfidence I perish then that's what will happen.**  
"**Wow man, that was such a rush." He snaps his head to find me lying on the ground behind him. Starts to retreat, bracing for another run, and slams right into me as he turns. The force knocks him down; I don't budge a millimeter, and he starts to crab-walk backwards.**  
"**Please don't kill me." He begged, he wanting very badly to get up and run, but knowing I'm way too fast.**  
**Not to mention I'd kill him if he tried. I put my hands on my hips. "I haven't killed you yet, why do you think I'd do the deed now after I get to know you?"**  
**He coughed, not from sarcasm but from trying to get in the dry air common in Virginia. "You…are just playing with your food." I smiled devilishly at the thought, revealing my fangs. He stared, shaking as he watched me step a little closer. "What's your name?" I asked him, examining a branch sticking out of the ground.**  
**He didn't answer. "I can kill you now if you don't want to get friendly…" I warned, and he immediately answered, "Travis." I nodded, contented with his change in attitude.**  
"**That's such a nice name. Are you, married Travis?" I broke the stick, and twirled it in my fingers. Travis shook his head, never taking his eyes off me. "Good good." I tossed him the stick. He caught it.**  
"**Tell you what I'm going to do Travis. I'm going to let you go, as long as you don't tell the authorities that you saw a Strigoi. Okay? Or that she told you she's going to visit the President's house in Washington D.C. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"**  
**He growled. "I'll see you right before they kill you." I chuckled loftily, as If the notion was a hilarious one, for indeed it was.**  
"**Right. Well they can't do that if I kill them first." I let him ponder that, and left him in the woods. The sun was to rise in about 7 hours, leaving me with plenty of time to recharge, find out some glorious data on this master plan the Strigoi have. My leg vibrated, and I reached into my pocket to see an IPhone 5 neatly placed in it. On the back was my name, **_**Roza**_**. Oh Dimitri. I opened the phone.**  
"**You have reached the glorious Rose. What the hell do you want?"**  
"**Roza, where are you?" Dimitri's voice answered. I stopped running and vaulted in a tree branch about fifty feet high.**  
"**Why do you need to know that?" I returned. Dimitri knew where I was…**  
"**Because it appears that Valissa Dragomir is still alive, and is now at Juggernaut Base, in West Virginia. Dispose of her please…"**  
**I smile at his whiny voice, as if she was an annoying child, and answered him with an ending of the call. The phone beeped, and I put it back in my pocket before climbing to the top of me tree. It rose a good 300 feet in the air, and gave me a very large view of land, tens of miles in fact. Cities sent up erethral baths of white glow, light pockmarking the buildings and cars, and everything with energy. A distant sign read West Virginia, and beyond that, a miniscule dot that strained even my eyes. It had to be at least thirty miles away, ten miles from me to that sign. A nice warm-up for the battle I was to face physically. For I would not let Lissa live, and she would not go willingly. Both of us raised to live in a hostile word that had differently shaped us in time, and now, I was very confident Lissa would be a match for me. Haha oh well. Was there ever a Strigoi that didn't like a fight, for if there was, I'll kill them. The war words now said, I took the first step towards our girly showdown.**  
**I jumped off the tree...**

**Delasko: ****In the shadows of pain and rain, comes what I cannot discern. For if I can see the ugly heads of Christ, in all his immortal forms, I shall not find tranquil comfort, but undiluted scorn.- Delasko Ulvuterra**  
**When I heard footsteps thudding, it made my head hurt, I only surely consisted of a decayed body, and decaying brain that yearned to survive. But after what I counted to be one week, I was sure I was to die. To pass the time, I came up with poetry, and all that I remembered of the Bible. I wasn't a religious person, but I always had reading material, and one time I had the Bible, when I was waiting for Eracia at the airport. It was quite good, and very heart-wrenching, but parts of it astounded me. Why was Christ so devout, despite the Romans, who hated him. Or did they fear him, and the power he had to stir the battlement of people into a frenzy of raw faith. I like to think they killed him because he had a bigmouth, not because his mouth was simply the best of all. I also like to think that Jesus was a Wolfera, but that's another tale for a time. 61,789,709 seconds since I paralyzed myself trying to climb that damn ladder, and I woke up. **  
**I came up with that poem in that moment, and as soon as I finished it, through countless revisions, footsteps echoed through the sewer like pulses. They came from my left, but it was too dark to see anything. So I closed my eyes, and waited. 1..2..3..4.. I counted all the way to 10,000, before I could hear breathing. It wasn't heavy, but...it also wasn't a human either. Then, the breathing didn't register as breathing anymore...but sniffing. And appearing right above me with a red flare, was my father.**

"**...Silverback." I croaked, forcing my weak throat muscles to swallow. I can't express the joy I felt, how happy I was that Silverback, out of every other person I knew. I started to reach down, but then recoiled at my state. I tried to smile weakly, but it was a grimace instead. "How bad?" I asked. He shook his head, and kneeled next to me.**

"**I should have never left you. I should've helped you, not let my own, flesh and blood, fight in this Hellish war!" The sorrow in his voice filled the tunnel, and I looked down, feigning embarrassment, for my father was not alone. **

"**Dad...you're not alone." "Silverback" shook his head, and stood. "We can't save you, my son."**

**I closed my eyes, letting it sink in. I was to die, when I had survived so long. Somehow, I felt free, happy that I no longer had to hold on to that belief that I could live. And besides, what good would it do if I did live? Fight and fight, only to again and again be healed by Lissa-**

"**What was that?" my dad interrupted my thoughts. **

**I frowned. What was he doing, HOW was he in my thoughts? I wasn't in my Wolfera form. **

"**This Valissa Dragomir, she can heal you?" the hope in his voice again made me pause. Why was my dad being so emotional? The others must've noticed it too, but they stayed still and silent. My dad's ranting brought me back. **

"**-Oh I will find her, and bring her to you, and we will fight back together!" And he took off before I could argue. **

"**Guys could you..." I started, but I realized I was alone. Something was wrong here. Although I was no more a beast than I was a bird, my senses screamed something amiss. Why was my father going insane? How did twenty Wolfera in their human forms manage to leave the tunnel without a single noise, how did "Silverback" know my thoughts, or where Lissa would be?**

**And most importantly, how did he know Lissa's full name was Valissa Dragomir, when I only mentioned her by Lissa. **

**Something smelled, and it wasn't me in this sewer...**

**- Only 6 more chapters, and the days of Rose, Delasko, Lissa, Dimitri, and all end...Thanks for all who have read this far, and who are still coming!=)- LLL**


	19. Battle Midnight

**Chapter 19: Lissa, Rose, Delasko**

**Lissa:**

**This was the most idiotic plan that I've ever heard of, and that's considering something since Rose was quite the idiot when it came to plans. The night was full by this point, with only stars and search-lights on the base to illuminate it for us. Once I realized that this was a concentration camp of sorts, I felt sick inside, and had to sit down. Eddie moved us back into the forest, and started to learn from the child, whose name was Larre Greol. He wasn't of the royal families, just a lowly dhampir who was rounded up at a pharmacy when his mother fell ill and he was trying to buy her medicine. Actually medicine was code for condoms and other STD medication.**

**Then he was carted out to here, and had been here nigh on three months. It was horrible, but more horrid was that almost a whole month had gone by since we started to flee. If you look back at our train wreck of decisions and battles, it seemed more like three days than a month. We should've left then, but Eddie was determined to get everyone out. Or at least give them a fighting chance. "I'm not leaving when I could've saved some Lissa. But now that you're free, you can leave."**

**I had half a mind to do just that, but Eddie had helped me, and no way would I just risk him getting caught. My compulsion may come in handy, and I was feeling a little mischievous.**

**So I just smirked and said, "What's the plan?"**

**The plan was complex, yet in short bursts so no one would understand it. It took hours to iron out the details, and that was precious time that I knew we needed. Once everything we could think of was thought and planned for, we parted ways, me on a solo mission while Larre was to lead Eddie to the others. They would slay a few men, bring the strongest vampires, who still resisted to give in, let them drink, and slowly they would take down the compound, while getting access to guns, to turn this place into a battlefield. **

**Sounds like a stupid plan. Well it was, except for my bit. I was to distract much of the base by conjuring up my biggest illusion yet. As for what it was, just keep reading...=\**

**I stayed up in my hill, so that I would be less of a target for snipers, while having clear view of most of the camp. I couldn't conjure anything if I couldn't see the victims, and my logic is that they'll rush forward, not retreat, to combat the threat. Hell they had a whole compound full guns, why would they not use them?! Cracking my knuckles, and climbing into a tree branch some seventy feet off the ground(wow this is a tall tree!), I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. By this point, Eddie and Larre would be concealed near the prisoners, ready for my commotion. I warned them I wouldn't be able to keep it up long, make 10 minutes, before they were on their own, and the base would realize it was tricked, and start looking for anything that moved.**

**Once I was sure I could hold the apparition, I decided to test on a guard strafing the perimeter. I could've decided to eat him, but thought better of it. I have to make sure my side of the bargain works, otherwise this whole effort will be a lot** harder. So I waited, and guard stopped, hearing a branch crack. In actuality, no branch cracked, but everything you perceive is in the mind. Sound, touch, recognition, pain,...the fact a Werewolf is now chewing on your brains! The man barely could scream before the shock and pain I made him feel, overwhelmed his brain, and he died. It looked as if he could've died from a heart-attack. But then, I materialized my sentinel, the Werewolf ghoul howled, and I took that as to make more.  
Many more.  
Soon the bases was alight with screams, and gunfire, but bullets didn't hurt my creatures. Men were fell on by the beasts, and fake blood I made others see squirted and gushed. The Wolves didn't stay behind to lap up the spoils, I needed to kill and frighten as many people as I could. Snipers were already in place to fire from a distance, But I was able to stretch my sight and the occasional Werewolf was able to reach one guy, who screamed before dropping, I then saw the cracks of return gunfire at humans by vampires, including some who fell on them, and drank without reprieve. Some guards screamed for the ferocity of the bites, while others who I could tell had already fed, via increased mass and speed, simply drained the men into unconsciousness, otherwise they risked becoming Strigoi. Some didn't care, and drained until they did just that, but it did not truly matter, for they had no interest in becoming evil Strigoi. I didn't really understand how they would control that, but I could only read their thoughts. All else, I would not determine for myself.  
Eddie was easily distinguished amongst the fighting, with a group of Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampirs, by him, including a few humans who had helped the prisoners during their time here. They'd be killed if they stayed, so they decided to do what they could. Eddie ordered a few Strigoi to take out a group of soldiers who were going to use their large machine guns to slaughter many. My werewolves job done, and my energy close to depleted, I leaped off my tree, and joined the fight. Many knew me by name, and it pained me to see so many of friends and associates from school in here, but Eddie's plan worked, and many had gotten some blood into them. With my taking to fight, they surged and fought harder, killing and slaying. No doubt many were killed, but the humans fell back once they saw we were too strong, too angry, to surrender. Eddie instructed those who wanted to escape to go into the forest, and hide out at a location until he met with them. Some obliged, but many stayed near him.  
"_Eddie, can you read me?" _I asked.  
"_Yeah, I can, although it's a little disconcerting don't you think?" _Did I ever..? I met up with him, breaking a neck, and compelling a man into submission until a friendly human put a bullet in his head. Then we both saw two Strigoi go down from a whirl as they went after the soldiers with the LMG's. It was shocking how fast it happened, but the two decapitated bodies collapsed, and rolling to her feet...was Rose. It was the one thing neither of us planned for. And all the worse, she was what yearned for my blood in the night.

Strigoi...

"Why hello Lissa. Eddie..."Her voice mocked.

And then she attacked.

Rose:

It was refreshing to see my best friend's face again, but I remembered that she must die. So I did a short introductory, and then attacked, lashing out with my hands to claw her eyes out, so she couldn't compel. But Eddie, ever the savior, struck out with his stake, forcing me to sidestep. He moved Lissa behind her as he would any other, and me and him squared off while Liss disappeared into the anarchy around. Obviously she was using compulsion to keep me from seeing her. I focused back on Eddie.

"What happened to you Rose?" he growled, never once letting out of his eyes. I shrugged. "A little here, a little there. You know how it goes..."  
He frowned in anger. "How could you become a Strigoi?! The very thing you fought to the ends of the Earth to save Dimitri, DIMITRI Rose, from becoming, the man you risked all our lives for, to keep him from becoming a monster. HOW COULD YOU?!" he roared at me, and I had to smile, he was definitely an affluent speaker, as well as a fighter. But his stake was down by his side right now, leaving him completely defenseless if I decided to strike. He genuinely wanted to talk, only I didn't feel like answering. I remembered something I heard Dimitri say, when he was teaching me. "_A Strigoi can rip your head off without even thinking." _Hmm...I struck before Eddie realized it, and took off his head. His body remained standing, his face locked in its final piercing stare.  
And all I did was laugh while Lissa screamed.  
_**Delasko:**_ What did the boy once say, when he was left behind. Nothing, for he was left without his mind. But none who lived could tell the tale, of the boy who transformed into a Wolf with a tail.

...Because he killed them.

More thudding on the walk, but this time, something other than sound gave her away.

"Sis," I laughed. "I thought I told you to burn that perfume." Eracia's answering laugh was pure, not forced as she usually did with my horrible sense of humor. She had a red-flashlight, and gasped when she saw me, putting her hand over her mouth.  
I didn't do anything, I knew I was finished. So when she started putting herbs on me, I started. "Eracia it's too-  
"I'm not leaving you to die Delasko! You're all I have left." I smiled sadly. "Now I know Dad isn't the best of company Eracia but-"  
"Delasko, father is dead." She had a sob in her voice, making it shudder with unfathomable sorrow." I shook my head with what little neck I had left.  
"Can't be, I just saw father but a few hours ago." It was Eracia's turn to shake her head.  
"Delasko, father died in the streets from a grenade. He never made it out of Philidelphia..."  
Suddenly I felt sicker than the disease on me. With as much fire as I could muster I said to Eracia, "Heal me up. We have someone pretending to be our father."  
She started muttering words that meant close to nothing to me, but I felt better and better, my skin painfully growing and me throwing up everything vile and old in me, from disease to rotten blood. The hair I knew had fallen out had grown back, and my body regained its original muscle. Eracia worked for hours, never stopping. I stayed silent, sleeping through the less painful parts, and drinking in her sight during the rest. She had changed very much. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, as if she had been in fights, and her hair was much longer, close to the middle of her spine now. Once she was done, she lied down, quietly breathing.

I flexed my arm, being able to sit up for the first time in weeks. It was painful at first, but I was rejoiced. Scooping up Eracia, I started walking the platform, her quietly snoring in my arms.

There was a small hole in the ceiling some eight hundred feet from where I was. It was still night, but closer to morning with a light blue in the sky. And all was quiet, save for the rustling of trees, the hole led into a forest that had long since overgrown the pipes. Then I remembered that I couldn't jump us out, and I was officially done with ladders for life. Then came a woman I never thought I'd never see again.

"Sasha!" I yelled with boyish joy, and her trademark smirk with the roll of the eyes met me.

"Sup Pup!"she greeted, and levitated us out the hole. I met her with as much force I could humanly put into a hug, and a snout nudged me from behind. I petted it warmly.

"Hey Snow." I soothed, and she licked my hand. I laughed, and looked to Sasha for an explanation about everything. Patting a rock, she began.

"Eracia grew extremely worried of you once this girl Rose appeared at camp and you didn't. Her saying she didn't know what happened to you only made her more desperate, so she found me, with Snow tagging along, since they guessed you were overwhelmed, and would need more help." Eracia took over explaining. " We met Sasha in the forest, as she was tracking us ever since we didn't come home that night. Snow picked up her scent, and almost killed her, before I told Snow to get off her. She was an inch from biting off her head." Eracia laughed, and Sasha looked sourly at Snow, who bashfully yipped.

Sasha went on, " Yes...she was quite frightening. Well after they found me, we checked around, and Snow caught your scent on the street. She engaged this woman Strigoi and killed her in an amazing display. Right in the middle of the street too. People came at her once she got the bitch, but Snow got out of there and followed Rose and your scents to the manhole. She didn't really go into the hole, so we did, but didn't find you. Eracia got pissed at Snow, who promised you were in there, and set about finding holes in the forest that exposed to the sewage below. After about a week of careful searching, and Eracia and I traveling the wrong direction in the sewer, we took out a group of humans that were all too keen to kill some supernaturals. When we met back up with Snow, she was unconscious in a heavy sleep, and didn't know how it came about. She put it on the fact that she had been searching so hard, but Sasha wasn't convinced. So we waited back a few hours until we were sure no one was coming back, and then Eracia went down, arguing I might scare you off. As if, but she send so desperate I didn't argue, and so stood guard with Snow. She came up a few hours later, and so did you."

I nodded. "Thank you all." They waved it away. Eracia stood. "Okay everyone, let's get a shower, something to eat, and then sleep into the next century. " I laughed with everyone else, but disagreed. "I've slept enough. I'm going to find Lissa, Rose, and kill Dimitri."

"Why do you need to find Lissa?" Eracia asked.

"Because someone who isn't our father is looking for her, and I have a mind that he is the one that took down Snow." Snow growled. Sasha cracked her knuckles. "Well then, where the hell would they be?"

"Maybe they'd be on the news. We could get a bite to eat while we read it too." Eracia suggested. "No no!" I replied. "If we stop moving, we'll stop to sleep, and then take a shower, and then we'll never truly get on our way."

"Delasko, Snow has to rest. She's the only one who can really fight out of all of us, Sasha and me are no good in a battle, and my sword isn't exactly in the hands of a master. I'm still learning. And you just got better. Please rest...and no doubt you're starving."

My stomach suddenly erupted a month worth of anger, so strong that I fell to my knees, and everyone surely heard it.

"Yeah...let's get something to eat.." Eracia's I-told-you-so face set mine on fire.

-Five more chapters left. Oh I'm getting chills. Thanks peeps...-LLL


	20. Sacrificial Moon

Chapter 20: Lissa, Delasko

-**It's getting close now...-LLL**

The blood fell slowly, a little bit jetting out of the stump that was Eddie's neck. All froze, the battle, the noises, until it was just me, Eddie, and whatever use to be Rose. I screamed, suffocating like how I use to in school, why I use to cut. It was too much, too fast. I crumpled to the ground, the loss daggered in me . Eddie, who took my place in a fight when Rose came at me. He could've argued up and down with me that whole night, but the fact was that he fought my battle. Now, with some reserve of strength I must not know I have, I'd have to kill my friend, and survive it. The woman who took care of me since kindergarten. Fascist bastard Rose had called our teacher. Instant friendship, all through to when I had lost her in the street. The stupid street has now divided us, and coerced to kill each other. For the gleam in her pupils show she will not let me live, and the fury in me demands retribution. For Eddie, and for Rose herself. The soul I was not able to save. Like her promise to Dimitri, now my promise to her. With a howl more of inner pain than from anger, I charged.

**Rose:**

I snarled as Lissa came at me, quickly thinking up three ways to kill her. I went with number two, which was to break her back. With a knee, I brought it into her stomach faster than she could evade, stunning her. She gasped painfully, screaming as I latched my left hand into her hair, and pulled her backwards while using my right hand to lift her off the ground for a backbreaker, or me slamming her down over my knee. As she was coming down however, she wrapped her arm around my neck so I fell forward with her, ruining my attack. But quickly recovering, I pin her arms, and use my legs to lock hers down. Lowering my head in for the kill, "Lissa, when I kill you, what should I tell Christian?"

**Lissa: **She had me, and now I was to join Eddie. Her voice was sincere, like the Rose I loved so much, but it was too cold, so it came out mocking. Knowing the only thing she craved more than my death was my blood, I stopped fighting, and tilted my neck. Rose drew back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed in shock. I didn't look at her, or I may lose my nerve. "Rose, I can't kill you. I just can't. Make me one of you, and then we can be friends as we always have. Forever."

Rose's grip on me lessened considerably as she smiled. "You'd actually become a Strigoi?"

"Yes Rose. I would." I brought my neck closer to her, holding my breath steadfast. She hesitated a second more, and then wrapped her arm around my waist. "It'll be over quickly Liss. I promise."In that moment, the devil in her seemed to disappear, and remind me of the voice she used when we ran away, and sometimes sat on cold nights, me begging to go back to St. Vladmir's. And her fangs sunk into my neck. At first, it was a pain, a shock that made me cold, my legs weak, my fingers snap straight. Then came a warm calm that spread to even my fingernails, and I sighed, truly relaxing for the first time ever. It didn't hurt, but it felt nice. Intimate, with Rose's body pressed to mine, her head but touching mine with her hair falling over my face. She moaned from my blood, and as the warmth slowly receded, I realized I had to act. I started crying, not from me about to die, but from what I was about to do.

"Rose...I will always, always love you." I bemoaned, and Rose's mouth moved off my neck. "What do you-" I jammed Eddie's stake into Rose's heart, and with a scream, flooded it with as much Spirit as I had. I felt my sanity go, pushing me into the dark, but at least I'd have saved a soul. There was a flash of light, and I was left with the sensation of nothingness.

Delasko: Snow's forelegs moved under me, bringing us ever closer to the base Lissa was said to be at. Sasha was mediating the best she could, storing up power to use for spells, for she was a Mage, not a witch, and used her own energy to supply spells, instead of ingredients and celestial observances. Eracia had out her sword, which was forged out of the scales of her dragon, and then melded with its own flame. And all I had were my wits. Quite saddening, but I wasn't to fight, my job was get to Rose and Lissa, and hopefully she could heal back my Wolfera. It was a long-shot, but it was all I could bank for.

A bouncing betty went up as we neared the front, and Sasha quickly constructed a shield. The power veered around it, and Snow plowed through, undeterred by the new age weaponry. Into a battlefield we charged, and Eracia swiped off two heads of gunmen, with Sasha deflecting bullets directed at us. Vampires of all types mowed down the humans, who were backing towards a massive gun tower that shot at anything on the field, via hundreds of machine-guns that blazed white. Getting off of Snow, I picked up an Assault Rifle and a grenade whilst I took cover behind some sacks of gunpowder.

Then...I realized that was not a smart idea.

A grenade lobbed in my direction enticed me to run away, and away I sprinted as the powder went up in a ball of light, and consequently roughly crashed me to the ground. The Vaitaga around attacked or looked for loved ones, but Snow made them uneasy. Several attacked her, with Sasha and Eracia by her side. Coming back to them, I slugged one Moroi man who looked no older than thirty-five. It hurt my hand, broke it even, luckily I hit him with my left. And with my right I fired into a Strigoi. It fell back, blood splattering his body as he screamed and hissed, until he fell, dead. Taking my side on Snow's right flank, I let loose my clip.

We held back a few, until others got the message we were only defending, not attacking. Then Snow's snout twisted into snarl, and she howled as three Strigoi fell on us, faces contorted into a predatory fury that only matched Snow's if any more terrifying.

Sasha repulsed back one of them into a building, shattering the wall while Eracia jabbed at one, forcing it to move back and reevaluate its tactic. Snow squared off against the last, moving forward with her head and then retreating as the Strigoi tried to now get torn to shreds by her rows of knife-teeth. And as she barks and scared it into leaping back, I took my aim, fired. Three of the seven bullets were evaded, but it gave Snow enough time to charge forward and tackle the Strigoi. The two collided like a mountains moving in seconds, and Snow thrashed while the Strigoi clawed at her skin. Red colored her paw and with a final roar, she ripped out the vampire's throat. It flew right in front of me, but I turned away concentrating on the scores more of vampires that were coming _**to **_ the fight. Snow turned her head and accidentally sent Eracia's foe flying into the other one Sasha had repelled away.

The humans, who now battled all, fired at the Strigoi who were supposed friends. The gun tower ceased as they reloaded and ushered as many troops in as they could, as quickly as they could. It was a pandemonial upheaval as all sides tried to preserve their own, and voice their own agendas. And we were stuck in the middle of it.

Ah...I love a good war. "We need to find Rose!" I shouted, and Snow charged forward, me barely able to get on as she took off. We knocked many people out the way, but Snow was too fast for them to retaliate, and to ingrossed in sniffing Rose out to notice the rocket headed for us. It missed by a longshot, but that didn't stop my heart from almost running out my chest as it fired. These things are a lot different from how the movies prescribe them. Yeah it can get chaotic, but this was fucking insane.

With a yip, Snow veered to the right a little too sharply, and I slid off, falling on my leg and a bag of gunpowder. What the hell was all that doing outside?. Sore but not broken, I got up with Snow returning to me. Except five Strigoi wanted in also. Snow growled and backed me behind her. "Snow Run!" I ordered, and she took off without hesitation, although as she turned her head to see what I was doing, she stopped. As for what I was doing, it was stupid, no way I'd survive it. One human could never hope to overcome five Strigoi, especially when one of those Strigoi was Dimitri.

Dimitri Belikov.

But I wasn't going to fight. I was going to play dirty. As I cut my self by raking my still sharp nails across my neck, the Strigoi went into a frenzy, biting me all over. I screamed, with Dimitri's laughter in my ears.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." he whispered before he resumed feeding.

"Go to hell," I choked out, and I dropped the grenade on the sack of gunpowder I fell on. It made the biggest explosion I ever saw, pure, godly white and as it engulfed us, I smiled. I knew I was to die, that I would never see Eracia again, but some things are bigger than we could ever be a part of. No great empire was built without kids losing their fathers, brothers killing their sisters, friends of life betraying one another. There are always to be casualties in life, because life is not kind. Life is a vile, twisted creature, who gives us a chance to live, and even out the odds of others. No matter where we go, or what planet humans may escape to, they will live, there shall be life, and there shall be sacrifice.

This is mine...

I'm glad to have had a chance to live, and not have die in a sewer. I'm glad that I'd met Rose, Lissa. I'm glad to have been a Werewolf. I'm glad to have lived.

But all good things must come to an end.

From behind the grave I now walk the fine line of dead, and alive. This is Delasko Ulvuterra, and I thank you for reading my story...

-But it's not over quite yet.


	21. Revelation Stillness

Chapter 21: Rose (Strigoi)

My chest was on fire, and then Lissa, Lissa filled the hole with Spirit, creating a blinding light similar to a missile explosion. I felt detached, shocked as I was exploited, blindsided by her betrayal, and ashamed my idiocy. I didn't drain her as fast as I could have, for fear of killing my best friend. Even Strigoi, I wanted her to live, I couldn't truly bear to kill her. I would've forced myself before, but her asking to join me hit a part of me I did not know was unchanged. The part of me that was still protecting her from anything and everything. Then she stabbed me, and I did nothing to kill her, just felt heat glow, and then set me on fire, engulf me and split my empty chasm of a soul.

And then it stopped. And Lissa, who fell unconscious on my shoulders, blinked.

"What?" she moved away from me in shock. "I-I don't understand." she stammered, and I looked down at my chest. It was healed, no hole, no more pain. I saw my confusion in her eyes, as well that my eyes were still red ringed. Then Lissa ran, and I took off after her, she was the key to all of this, I felt it in me. Getting in front of her before she got up, I growled, "Neat trick with what you did there. I'm not giving you a second chance." As she started to open her mouth, my fury at her boiled, and I snapped her head off.

Her face moved even after I held it in my hands. It was the expression of utmost pain, interluding into shock, which then segwayed into the dead, lost look of one who is no longer of this world. Her hair was filthy, distraught with the life of running we had been exposed to, trying to string it all together, create a path that made us feel like we knew what we were doing. I am not Lissa, I didn't know what she felt every second, what she thought, what she saw. But in her final moment, as I grabbed her hair with one hand, and her chin with the other, and applied strain to her neck, which stretched, and then tore like rubber, a few strands revealing red blood and muscle, and then the whole head ripping off. It was all so fast she didn't scream, but she felt her pain slowly, deeply, as if it took 1000 years.

I was a monster, I'd just killed my own best friend.

"Yes...you are a monster, little Strigoi..." a voice taunted. I looked around, and found smoke clogging the air. Bodies surrounded me, many burnt, charred.

Dead. "What? What's happened?" I squeaked, my voice uncharacteristic with my nature.

"I protected your mind when the explosions happened. It was horrid, even you with your 'uncaring' disposition would've felt blindsided. Luckily, I can repair you. Without Belikov, we can continue together, as you said so long ago you'd try with me."

"Who are you?!" I roared, stabbing my nails into my palms, only to internally scream in pain. Blood trickled my fingers, and struck the ground, which was marble. My skin was covered in cuts and burns, ashed-over scabs, black skin, the remnants of whatever had taken Dimitri, and the world from me. The voice returned. "You don't remember me? Well seeing as everyone who helps you gets hurt or killed, I'm not surprised. After all, I had to pay a steep price too to stop my anguish. To quit the drinking, and the Spirit that plaqued me everyday. But it followed me into my new calling, and now, I am the one who deserves you. You think you killed your friend," There was a clearing of the smoke, and a stage, brightly lit, illuminated much of the room, save for the back. But on the stage, was Lissa, Eddie's stake still in her hand.

She was coarsely and painfully bound, her eyes shut tight, with what looked like...oh my god.

There were stakes in her eyes.

Each was wooden, but the obvious torment was so strong, it was all she could do to not yell, or more, any movement would be inexplicable torture. "Who are you?!" I demanded again, and a figure in the back of the stage, walked forward. "No..." I breathed, yet everything made sense. The voice in shadow, on the mound when we left. The one who could shield my mind. He was always a stronger Spirit user, a quick learner, a master manipulator of the mind. He had charm to bewitch any, yet could be so unpredictable he scared me.

And as he bowed, a banner fell from the ceiling, with his name in big letters.

ADRIAN


	22. Encroaching Dawn

Chapter 22:

Adrian Dashkov. The one who never did get over my inability to love him. I had been told by pretty much every boy in St. Vladmir's that I was hot. I was a full-bodied dhampir, they all wanted me, as opposed to the smaller, more petite Moroi girls. When I went on the school-mandated ski-trip, Adrian liked me immediately, but I quickly showed him I was not susceptible to just a fling. When I left to go after Dimitri, I promised I'd try to have a life with him, for I planned on killing the man I really loved.

But I failed. And Dimitri didn't die. I returned nevertheless, unaware my job wasn't complete, and ready to truly date Adrian. He in return promised to stop smoking and drinking, a feat which he found close to impossible, and completely reneged on when I was put in jail, or fell for Dimitri yet again. We had a massive confrontation about it once I got back from clearing my name, one that did not end well. Me weakly claiming that Adrian needed a woman that would make him a better man, not one who he didn't drink or smoke when he was with just because that was an arrangement. But I knew Adrian needed those distractions to fight the mind-destroying effects of Spirit. And unlike Lissa, he had no Shadow Kissed bond to take in the darkness. But in his anger, he didn't argue, just left. And I didn't pay him any thought, save for a few sad membrances of the good times we had together.

Now he was staring me in his face. His eyes flashed with a smirk which was practically always pasted to his face, and he was dressed into an crisply cut black suit. His hair was the same style as ever, and he had added red eye-shadow and black eyeliner to further define his eyes.

"I would call you little dhampir Rose, but you don't exactly seem to be mortal anymore." He stepped off the stage, hands clasped behind his back.

"What have you done to Lissa?!" I screeched, barely keeping still. Adrian frowned. "Oh, you care what happens to her?"

I faultered. "Of course-"

"So when something is the tonic that helps you survive, you care?!" he roared, face now uncharacteristically furious. I sighed.

"Are we really going to do this again I love Dimitri! Not you! It never was you! So now, **you** have to torture my friend, and kill the man I love, just so you can have me? That's not love Adrian..." I stayed where I was, waiting for his reply. It was calm. "You really think I killed Belikov? Why, that buffoon, I wouldn't even waste my time on. No, let me show you, who killed your love..."

He extended his hand towards me, beckoning me forward. He had no need to, I practically tackled him as I went for his hand. I gripped it, but nothing happened. "The memories are in blood Rose. You have to bite me."

I hedged. "Why?" He smirked again. "Because if I use Spirit on you, it would kill you..." Oh, that quickly changed my mind, and I sank my fangs into Adrian to come into a world of which I experienced earlier.

It was the battle. I, a ghost, watched the proceedings, starting right to when I ripped off Eddie's head. It looked so quick, suddenly the body fell, and I dropped the head, Lissa's Spirit illusion of her not being there disappearing in an instant. She started crying, and then attacked me. I watched as I stunned her, the fight over in seconds, and as I pinned her. Then, although I was blinded by my friend, I could see the deception on her pale face. It made me angry, but she stabbed me as I bit her, and then an explosion started to happen, only to stop. I was still a Strigoi, she was still a conscious, the Strigoi-Reserval had failed.

"What happened?" I asked Adrian, who was standing behind me. He smiled. Concentrate on my blood, all the truths to your answers lie there. I paused my look of incredulity and her look of fear, and focused on every drop that filled my mouth. Deeper...deeper...until I found nothing. I disnengaged, and spit out the blood in my mouth.

"Did that taste good little Strigoi?"

"You...you!" I stammered, and then I leaped at Adrian, he simply swatted me away. I got back up and charged him again, sliding until his swipe and coming up behind him. Only he got behind me and pushed me away, laughing. "you know, you were quite formidable as a dhampir. What's wrong Rose?"

I yelled in frustration and attacked again, and again, and again. until finally Adrian kicked me away. I crashed into something dense, and collapsed as it fell on top of me. I was stuck, but Adrian seemed unaware of that fact, and walked forward. He kneeled a few feet in front of me, but I was pinned with my arms to the ground, no way was I moving to attack again. So I just stared. Adrian continued, again oblivious to my mannerisms.

"It's really quite remarkable, everything I did. I managed to bewitch Lissa into thinking she'd killed her boyfriend, and that Quota had died. I made her forget that she knew you were a Strigoi, I alone orchestrated all this. In order to get rid of that annoying fool Delasko, his trapping you in that sewer was very inconsequential to my plans, and slowed them by a matter of weeks. But this trap to lure all of you here tonight paid off. And now both Dimitri and Delasko are gone, and you can't tell right now if there really are stakes in Lissa's eyes, because I've distorted everything you know so often, you probably are wondering why you did so many things the way you did. Well for one, you didn't kill Lissa. You could've, but you didn't, and the reason wasn't to torture you...okay it was to torture you a bit, but the absolute reason was to show that even you, a heartless woman as a dhampir, and a down right bitch as a Strigoi, was not actually those things, but portrayed herself as such.

You're a lie to all Strigoi Rosemarie Hathaway. You feel, you care, at least for Lissa, the very thing we all, except you, yearn to feed off of. Now I do not need blood to live, I exist among other means, but you, you are the hypocrisy of us all. Which is what you needed to see for yourself, and you have. You yearn to kill me, I know you do. But I like being a Strigoi. That unfeeling characteristic is just me. YES IT IS!" He yelled once I started shaking my head and sobbing. "You destroyed me Rose! You took my money, my love, my care, and you spent it on wild goose chases, for a man who repeatedly tried to kill you! Then he rejected you, and you turn some speel on how you were meant for him? Perhaps as a Strigoi, you are barely dealing with your sorrow. But with time, it erases, and it'll abate. Allow me to let you feel for the rest of your **mortal** life."

I frowned, and then blinked and found I was standing. It all had been in my mind, him hitting me, Adrian never moved! Then there was a stab into my heart, a perfect strike, and I screamed...

This time white-hot fire did seem to fill me, blowing apart everything I felt and knew until I was riddled with who I really am, and what I had becoming. Flashes of death beyond what I could ever do, and...and I had none to blame for such, but myself. I sank to the ground in front of Adrian, who laughed. "Now, suffer Rose." I stopped sobbing, and then started laughing. Adrian's smile became fake as he asked, "What's funny?"

"You know, haha, for a smart guy, you forgot one very important thing..."

Arian grabbed my throat and hoisted me into the air. "And what is that?" He hissed.

I spat at him, "You're not the only Spirit User!"

And Eracia brought down her sword on Arian's hand, slicing it off, and releasing me. Landing and screaming with all the emotion I could, I sent Adrian flying with a kick, right into Snow, who, cloaked by Lissa along with Eracia, had been lying in wait. With a mouth of serrated teeth she chewed into Adrian's left leg, snagging it in mid-air, and ripping it off from the bad angle. Adrian landed screaming, thrashing as he set about healing his missing appendage. Snow however dropped the leg as soon as she landed and charged into Adrian with a head-butt. As he flew backwards, she reared up and slashed down with the claws on her paws, cutting right across his face. Bloodied and missing a leg, he start to mutter a curse when Snow's jaws clamped onto his head, and her body jerked.

There was an intense ripping sound, a crack even, and then a final yelp of pain as a head slammed into a wall.

It was not Adrian's...

Eracia, Lissa, and myself screamed our throats hoarse in horror as Adrian laughed, shoving Snow's headless body from himself. His face was heavily cut, body still pumping blood into a red waterfall as his leg wound remained open, and covered all over him was Snow's drool. As he continued to laugh, a final tear rolled from Snow's left eye...


	23. Sunset Close

Chapter 23: 

_**Lissa Dragomir **_

I couldn't see, I was blind, every moment prolonging agony...beyond explanation. It was worse than not seeing, it was literally having skick the size of a bottom shoved through something loaded with nerves, and into the pain center of my brain. So close, it seemed to be infinite. The only thing stopping me from collapsing on the ground was the ropes that suspended me. However all my physical pain was nothing to the agony that Adrian had been subjecting me to. The stake being but an interface, that allowed Adrian into my brain. And now, he was repeatedly cutting my face with his nail, dragging it deeply before then biting me harshly. He would rip and dig into the muscle, before pulling back with my skin. He'd then heal, keeping me alive, and redo this again.  
He also gorged out my eyes in this simulated hell. I know it was fake, but what you know is not what your brain knows, and it kept reacting as I would to that sort of torture in real-life. I lost track of time, just focused on keeping my sanity, which was _this_ close to snapping. Then I heard Rose, yelling, and the torture ceased as Adrian's attention left me. I The pain pounding kept me from concentrating on everything, but then...I felt it, a link that had been long negated. A picture started to form, and suddenly, I was there.  
Pain almost equal to my mine, pain that made my heart ache, my legs freeze, yet I felt like I was falling. It hurt to think of the past, of everything that could've been different. She smelled of sweat, dirt, and pine needles, although it faint. Her clothes in fairly good condition, but she only wore a linen bra, and a skirt. Bare feet, nothing else. It was Rose, and now...I was seeing through her end of the bond. Adrian yelled at her, and I felt Snow and Eracia jump down from a hole in the ceiling, covered in soot, but having survived the destruction outside. Hiding their descent and approach. I soothed myself, hoping I was able to hide them, and not send them into a trap. And then, I felt Rose's mind rise in response to my mental soothing. She embraced me and smiled. Adrian's face froze, and Rose and I as one said, "You're not the only Spirit User!" A pale hand flashed in front of her face as Eracia's sword came down, with a yell that tore all the breath from my lungs, all the pain from my frame, my leg snapped out, and sent the man I now held unpent animosity towards flying. Right into Snow, who took off running to catch her prey, and morphed in mid-jump, bra and skirt tearing away as a plume of white fur blew out in all directions, and her body enlarged. My heart pounding with Rose's, we watched the fight, knowing Adrian was dead, in our hands, our grasps.  
And then Snow's head hit the wall, teeth and blood splattering it. Rose's shock and my own melded together as we yelled, Eracia's voice joining our's. And Adrian just kept laughing and laughing, even as the blood began to leave him lifeless and empty. It would not kill him, but he would decompose into husk that was alive until some form of blood revived him. My feelings mirrored Rose, or maybe we were one entity, or feelings surging together.  
Letting him live in a living tomb was far too kind for such a monster.  
He needed to burn.

Interestingly enough as soon we thought that, Eracia was off, her sword behind her as she moved in for the kill. Adrian laughed as she cut off his head in one yell, "For Delasko!" The sword moved so fast blood could not cling on, and it crashed to the ground as Eracia through it away. She sat, sobbing, as Adrian's head fell off, and rolled in front of her. She sniffed a bit, and then confusedly stared at the head before screaming and running back to us.  
"What is it?" Rose's voice asked, although my concern was prevalent. Eracia could only point, as the horror reached a new height. Adrian's neck muscles squirmed like little worms, so gross that Rose vomited. The red strands that hoisted the head up, and with the expression of a zombie, Adrian's mouth moved, his laughter resuming as his body stooped to pick up his head, and the strands reattached themselves into Adrian's neck. His laughter boomed ever louder. "You can not think a petty blade will kill me! I am a Shadow-Kissed Master, lord of Death, you will never kill me!"  
Then came a snarky reply.

"Then allow me to slow you down."  
And Adrian set on fire. The blaze was so violent, it was a controlled explosion, the ground exploding as fire ripped through Adrian's body, and burnt him into ashes. When they settled, Christian smiled. "Hey guys..." He said tiredly.  
_Christian...Christian! _I snapped out of Rose and started yelling for him. I heard footsteps up to where I was tied and bound, and fire which seared away my restraints. Several other pair of hands held me up, and Christian's breath was on my face. "Lissa, oh my god I'm so sorry."  
I tried to keep my voice calm. "I thought I killed you..." It didn't work, and I wound up sobbing, but only blood ran instead of tears.  
"You did kill me, I didn't know what happened when they came. Promise you'll never leave me.."  
There was no hesitation. "I swear to it!" I vowed, and his lips were on mine, his slightly smoky taste creating a hunger that filled me. This was true love...

And then he pulled the stakes out my eyes.  
I passed out.

But my dreams were happy, because I knew that Christian was there, me in his arms, as he and Rose fought away all the bad guys. When I awoke, my eyes were heavily bandaged, but I couldn't see anything anyway. Except for auras, including two that I know are now a part of me. Gold for Rose, and now a lightning bath of blue and white for Christian. He had changed, we all had throughout this. It seemed extraordinary, how our ragtag group could ever be thrown such a world as this. Humans who wish to exterminate us, vampires who wish to exterminate other vampires, and a host of other beings who sit on the sideline and watch.

I heard the sounds of birds chirping, and crisp, fresh air told me we were in a forest. The fact that everywhere I stepped were branches, leaves, and nature further solidified my theory. Rose's cool hands held one of mine, with Christian's arm wrapped around me. Without having to see my lips found him, and I also found he was much taller. Aside from a height gain, he had a stubble, pointed and sharp. "Ouch, you need to shave." I pouted. Sniffing...

"Ooo, and you need to shower." he teased, causing me to try and elbow him. However, I must've missed, because my funny bone hit a tree. He laughed as I swore, and Rose said, "Woah Liss, since when you dirty that mouth of yours?"

"Oh shut up." I said. I heard a few other pairs of footsteps. "Who else is here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"This is Mia."

"This is Quota." I smiled at that last one. "Quota!" I broke from Christian's hug, only to find I didn't know where he was. A bear hug around me helped however, and I laughed. "You're okay!"

"Of course, nothing can kill me."

"Where's Sonya and the others?" Rose asked. It grew silent. "They didn't make it then." I guessed, and Christian struck a tree. "We were so close to leaving, when several Strigoi jumped us. Jill made a bargain with them, let us go, and she'd be used as bait to ensnare Lissa. They allowed us, but Sonya and her husband refused to leave her alone, and went back for her once we had left. I heard the screams of them once we were in a car. Eddie was so hell-bent on going back, but I reasoned we had to get out, find you. He broke off from us after we made it to Ohio, and we haven't seen him since."

I noticed Rose's aura had degenerated into a low flicker. Only we knew that she had killed Eddie, that she had ripped off his head. To this day I have never told Christian, and neither has Rose. It is one of those things that should never be discovered.

That night, or so Christian told me, we all sat around a fire, which had warmth that radiated green, red, orange, all colors, but predominantly orange. Christian had his arms around me, and I just took in his scent, his breathing. It was all we needed together. Rose, Mia, and Quota's auras sat as they chewed on some wild animals and fish Quota caught, along with some plants that made good slides. Then I remembered that there was someone who probably wasn't eating well. I told Rose mentally.

She swore. "Guys, we have to go rescue Sydney, she helped me clear my name and-"

You don't have to explain further Rose. We'll follow you anywhere." I nodded my agreement. The auras flared up, and Rose's eyes showed everyone was standing. Grabbing hold of Christian's hand, and I told everyone where we needed to go. With a war cry, we took off flying through the forest as Christian quenched the fire. It went out with no sound, like the guards holding Sydney would. No sound, no cries. We would live in this new world still called Earth. In all our time together, never had we been so secluded, never realized how lucky we were to have Alchemists shadowing us. Now, the curtain has been thrown off, and while it makes life so much more deadly, it also makes the moments we have together, last a lifetime. And as I held Christian's hand, and felt Rose's mind join mine, I felt like I could live forever. We would survive, and maybe, after we'd hidden for a ages, we could return to living in the public eye. Maybe yes, maybe no.

But as long as I had Christian, Rose, and my friends, who always me, were there to live and eventually die by my side, the humans could burn.

This is our congelation of stories, thirty years from the fateful run. I can not tell you where I hide, but know that we all survive, Mia, Rose, Christian, Quota, and my daughter, Melissa. Be careful out there, and please, have hope for the future. Because nothing is ever certain, but you can do what you can to bend it to your will. Much as my Spirit allows me to do to this minute. I know Adrian is not dead, we've had several run-ins with him over the years. He survived the fire that ignited him., and each time he came after us , we have pushed him back. Now, we exist, and he does not, searching yet another form to kill us. Dimitri came to us a few years ago, and him and Rose live, as in love every day as I with Christian. I have not seen Eracia since Christian vanquished Adrian. No doubt she searches for her brother, and if Dimitri survived, I know Delasko is out there, the humans, among danger, danger we have come to call, normal.

Good night reader...

Sweet dreams...

**- Lissa Dragomir**

**-Hey guys it's LongLore Lover. I'm almost done, but first I have to finish with the words of my favorite character...-LLL**


	24. Delasko's Dawn

My cot is small, too small. But I am wide-awake, or so I think. I hear scratching, much scratching, like an incessant itching that won't cease. I now know why Lissa's Spirit did not work on Rose that night, so long ago. It was because someone more injured was out there, with a soul incomplete. Rose had no soul, nothing to truly work on, when a damaged soul was so close by.

Mine.

I finally awake, my body covered in shivers. For days I've been feeling like this, my frame covered in sweat and chills at the same time. I've been coming here for a couple weeks now, just to sleep and think. Think of my sister, who must be searching. And Snow, poor Snow. I healed after the explosion the completely burned my left arm, thanks to the Spirit that shielded me for the most part. The rest I must've absorbed. Once I returned, I found the hole, and Snow's decomposing body at the bottom. I held myself for a long time. And then I gave her rightful burial, explaining to her mother her final act, although it was possibly inaccurate. Nevertheless, now she knew her daughter didn't die a Ralkolm. I rise off my water covered sheets, and rise to the the lone window I come in and out of. The man who lived here is dead, never came back from the woods, I found his teeth covered in the ground from rain and mud. The breeze is cool tonight, very cool. It is a blessing to my body which can't stop trembling. My left arm cracks, the burns searing to life, and then...It's healed. The skin is smooth, muscled, and full as my right arm, which continued growing. I marvel at the sight, and then feel a kindling that I haven't felt for decades.

My Wolfera, clean and fresh as my perspective.

Thank you Lissa...

Without a pause I change. My fur explodes out my pores, my spine arches, and then recedes under a ridge of bone. My eyes tear with blood that runs down my snout, . My throat muscles contort and grow taut, and I spring out my claws. My eyes licked over the sight of a frame I have dreamed about every night, a part of me I have missed for so long. The smells of the forest flood my nose, Roses, Lilies, water crest, Horned-tailed Owls, Red-tailed deer. Full of power, happiness, emotion, I burst through the wall, landing on the slick grass as pieces of the wall crash around me. Branches snap underneath my weight, but I don't really care. I only have one thought on my mind. Eracia, the woman who has always been by me. Rose, I will always remember, but her heart is for another. I belong with only one, and we will now always be together.

My Wolfera...As I take off through the trees, a blur to campers nearby, I silence the forest. It recognizes that there is a new king through it, but as I leave, it slowly returns to its orchestra of noises. I think of how a similar reaction would go throughout a city. Guns would be drawn, screams blared, feet moved. The world would fear me.

Let them...

I am Delasko Ulvuterra.

I. Am. WOLFERA!

Oh reader, there is something I forgot to add in the beginning. The Ideal sunset: **One laced with orange, light bleeding into the sky's purple and black. It then segs into the midnight stars, followed by early, early dawn. When you wake however, and look out the window, you may find a dead animal. Don't assume that it was hit by a car. There are good supernaturals out there, those who keep you safe in more ways than one. There are those, that wish to destroy you. I warn you now, because we will not always be around to write of the horrors one can face in a lifetime. Instead, just know that until the sun rises, you are never truly safe. Know that the period between midnight and dawn...**

Is called Black Dawn

**-Thank you to those who have reviewed and seen, to who read to this day, or in the future. Special shouts to Bahamut Crisis Core for his elegant and epic usage of Epic, along with his feverent review of my stories. To Quidame, my best friend online and in life, I love you. And to the rest who have reviewed, thank you for taking the time to say what a story I've written. Thank you most importantly to Richelle Read for opening up a world that I could use to, and characters that I fell in love with from the first pages of Vampire Academy. Take care ma'am, and best of luck if you ever plan on making a movie =)**

**This is LongLoreLover: Live Long, Read Longer**


End file.
